Sleeping Angels
by TeamBlaus4EVER
Summary: Getting here had been insane, and he didn't just mean getting to senior year. That was an accomplishment all on its own. Werewolves,kitsune's,a deadpool,banshees,he wasn't sure how much more he could take,but they survived it all. They had lost friends along the way;Jackson,Erica,Boyd,Isaac,Derek,Allison and Laci. But who said the dead ever really stay dead? Sequel to Lover's Curse
1. We Made It

I know it's been a while, and I've gone back and forth on this so many times. With Derek and Isaac both gone, it feels like I'll be starting over. I did have some Liam/Laci manips made before my laptop crashed. I can't wait to write their friendship. Not sure if I'll have a romantic tie, at least not this season, and if there is, I'm not who it'll be. Any suggestions? I do not own anything in this chapter besides Laci, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 1

! #$$%&$

Stiles stood with his friends, waiting to sign their initials on the book case. It was senior year, a year to celebrate. All they've accomplished. They'd survived all the hell they'd gone through the past three years. Well, most of them. Friends had come and gone, something that still frightened Stiles. They'd be going to different schools next year. They wouldn't be together.

The quirky brunette watched as his best friend took his turn, the pen shaking in his hand as he put Allison's initials down beside his. Scott paused, tears shining in his eyes as his hand started really trembling. He couldn't do it. It was still too fresh a wound.

Stiles stepped forward, putting his hand over Scott's. The two shared a look before the young alpha loosened his grip on the marker and passed it over to his best friend. Stiles took a deep breath, staring at the empty spot beside Scott's name. "You can do this, Stiles. Come on." He muttered to himself.

Taking another deep breath, he nodding and uncapped the marker. His hand shook as he wrote his late bet friend's initials. She should be here, she should have been here to see them beat Peter and Kate. She should have been there to say goodbye to Derek and Isaac. Who knows, maybe Isaac would have stuck around if she hadn't of died. Maybe Derek would have too.

Writing his own initials, he passed the marker on.

Getting here had been insane, and he didn't just mean tonight. Getting to senior year was an accomplishment all on its own. Werewolves, kanimas, kitsune's, hunters, a deadpool, banshees, he wasn't sure how much more he could take, but they survived it all. They had lost friends along the way; Jackson, Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Derek, Allison . . . and Laci.

But they'd made friends too. Liam, Kira, Malia. He still had Scott, his brother. They could do this. They just needed each other and their friends. Lydia touched his arm, getting his attention back. Glancing back, he gave her a weak smile and nodded. He was okay. Well, as okay as he could be.

! #$%&%$# ! #$%&

Lights flickered. Steam blew out of the old pipes, water dripping onto the dirty floor. The room was dark, and empty besides the medical slab in the center. A body laid on it. The form was covered in dirt, a nice once yellow, dress now covered in a layer of dust.

A tube was inserted into her arm, her upper body and legs strapped down. All that could be heard was a faint beeping from the machine the tube was attached to. Her body was still, her chest not moving. Her skin had a grey tone to it, but was slowly getting color back.

Suddenly the machines went berserk, the beeping got louder as it echoed through the building. The body started thrashing around, a growl rumbling in her throat. Then, just like that, it stopped. The beeping quieted and the thrashing stopped.

The girl suddenly gasped for air, her brown doe eyes opening wide as she tried to take in a breath. Her breathing was coming out as pants, her lungs trying to get as much air as they could. Her eyes searched the dark room frantically.

Her ears perked at the sound of footsteps. She tried desperately to see who it was. Jerking on her restraints, she couldn't get loose. This wasn't good. It wasn't good at all. Panic and for filled her as the three men stood over her. She wanted to scream, call for help, but her throat was so raw, only a strained whimper came out.

Seeing the man flicker in and out confused her. She was disoriented, seeing things. Her eyes widened when she saw the needle in his hand. She tried to scream, but no sound came out. She struggled against her restraints, but it was no use. She was too weak.

"Wh-who . . . who are you?"

Her question went unanswered as the other two held her down. She couldn't move, there was no one coming to save her. She was alone. The man leaned in, lowering the needle closer to her neck. Squeezing her eyes shut, a scream left her throat from the pain of the needle puncturing her skin.


	2. Finding Old Friends

Thanks for the reviews! You guys are awesome! I definitely missed you all. I hope this chapter lives up to the hype. I'll try to get another chapter out before I head off to school, but no promises lol. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Laci, everything else belongs to their rightful owners

Chapter 1

! #$$%$# %

Her head felt heavy, she was so tired. She wanted to open her eyes, but they refused to do so. She felt so cold. The ground under her fingers was wet, dewy. Her fingers twitched, trying to get a better feel of it. It was grass. She was outside. She wanted to open her eyes, but she was still so tired. What was going on? What had happened to her?

Forcing her eyes open, her vision was blurry. All she saw were colors. Blinking a few times, her vision started to clear. Lifting her head, she tried to lay up. It was so bright, too bright. It made her head hurt, she wasn't use to the sunlight yet.

Squinting her eyes, she looked around. Where was she? It was so familiar. She knew this place, it meant something to her. Looking up, she saw an angel statue. She was in a graveyard. A gust of wind hit her and she shivered. Looking down, she noticed she was in a dirt covered sun dress. She was filthy.

Jumping, she was startled by a loud noise. Looking up, she realized it was some guy yelling at her. Her eyes were wide in fear, not understanding what was going on. She wanted to tell him she needed help, but no sound came out. Her throat felt so raw, dry, she was still healing from whatever she'd gone through.

He as coming at her with a shovel, yelling at her to leave. Panic set in as she scrambled to her feet. Her legs were shaky, not ready to fulling hold her weight. She stumbled away, leaving before she got herself into more trouble.

She wondered into the woods, her feet crunching over sticks. Her feet were sore, probably all cut up from the hard ground. She held onto trees as she passed them, wanting to put as much distance between her and that man.

Her senses were in over drive, her hearing picking up every noise. Her head turned left to right with every noise that startled her. It was all too much. There was too much noise in her head. Tears ran down her cheeks as she stumbled into a clearing, falling to her knees. Her entire body was shaking. What was going on? Her body was sore, and she was so tired.

"You look like you could use a hand."

The girl jumped, falling back onto her butt. Her head lifted, her eyes frightened as she took in the sight of the new stranger. He looked so familiar, but different. Did she know him? A part of her said she did, but then again she didn't even know who she was. "Wh-who are you? Do I kn-know you?" Her voice sounded raw, having not used it in so long.

The boy looked her over, taking in the gruesome sight of her. "I'm Theo. We use to be friends before I moved."

Her head was still in a fog, he realized. She didn't know who she was, much less who he was. Crouching down, he brushed back a wild curl from her face. She'd grown up since the last time he'd seen her. Granted, they were just kids back then. "Let's get you cleaned up. Can you walk?" He asked, looking her over for any obvious injuries.

Swallowing, she shook her head. Nothing was broken. Her head hurt, but there was nothing he could do to help that. He helped her to her feet before he lifted her up. As much as she wanted to protest, say she could walk on her own, she didn't. She was tired, her feet hurt from being bare walking in the woods, and she felt . . . safe? Was that it? She couldn't be sure.

Theo carried her to a lake. Her body shivered, just knowing it was going to be cold. He carefully put her down just at the edge of the water. Reaching out her foot, she made a face as the water made contact with her big toe. "It'll only be cold for a minute. Just jump right in." Theo explained, encouraging her to go in. She knew he was right, she'd feel better after she washes this filth off.

Looking down at her dress, she knew she needed to take it off. It would do her no good later if it was soaking wet. Her eyes lifted to Theo, shooting him a look to turn around. He chuckled, getting the message loud and clear. Holding up his hands, he turned around. "I'm going. I'm going." He chuckled.

Once she was sure he wasn't going to sneak a peek, she turned away from him and slipped off her dress. With her back turned to him, Theo chanced a glance over his shoulder and took her in. She was beautiful. Her dark hair had grown, falling to the curve of her spine. Her skin tone had lost some of the olive coloring it'd had the last time he'd seen her, but he knew with sometime in the sun would get that back.

She looked over her shoulder, their eyes locking. He didn't even look embarrassed from being caught peeking a look at her. If anything, he looked smug with his little grin. Blushing, she looked away and walked toward the water. A low hiss left her lips when she realized just how cold it was. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath before diving under. Her entire body felt like she was being pricked, but she could already feel the dirt leaving her.

Coming back to the surface, she gasped for air before the chill set in. She tried not to think about it as she washed herself, her fingers tracing ever curve and cut on her skin. Her fingers traced over a scar on her stomach. Curiously, she looked down, trying to remember where she'd gotten this one. Pressing her fingers against it, she felt herself pulled into a memory.

' _Before she could think twice about it, her feet pushed forward and suddenly she was stand in between Derek and the sword that had been going for the kill shot. A strained gasp left her lips as she felt the cold metal of the sword push through her body._

 _Her body spasm as the pain ran through her body. Laci's doe eyes widened in pain, her arms spread out at her sides. Derek was kneeling behind her, staring up at him with wide eyes, not believing what he was seeing. He shot up to his feet as the Oni pulled their sword out of her body, much like they had done to Allison only hours ago. He didn't notice Chris shot the Oni with an arrow, he didn't care. All he cared about was the girl who was standing in front of him, blood dripping in between her feet._

 _Her white dress was quickly turning red as it became soaked with blood around where she was stabbed. Derek didn't notice the rest of the fight coming to an end, Aiden coming out with a similar fatal blow that Laci had. His eyes were on her, taking in every movement she made. She stood there in shock, her fingers shaking as they touched her bleeding stomach. Turning her head to the side, her scared eyes locked with his horrified ones. "D-Derek?" she asked out, her voice scared and confused at what had just happened._

 _Her knees gave out as she fell back into Derek's arms. He didn't know what to do as he held onto her. It was like the moment with Boyd in his loft all over again, only this time it was Laci. This was the girl he made love to just the night before. This was the girl who opened his heart again and made him rethink everything. She was the girl who made him eat ice cream since she couldn't. She was the girl who helped him when he didn't deserve it. She was the girl who saw the worst and best sides of him, and still cared about him. She was the girl who always smiled at him._

 _Even when she was bleeding in his arms, she still managed to smile at him._

 _Her breathing was shallow, her eyes fighting to stay open. He needed to do something, he needed to save her. He saved Cora before, he could save her. He just needed more time, yeah, he just needed more time. His eyes jerked up when she touched his cheek. "I-I saved you this time," she breathed out, her voice staining to be heard as she smiled. He couldn't help but crack a smile. She always worried about being the damsel in distress, and here she was, saving him. "D-don't you forget it," she teased, trying to keep her smile on her face even though it hurt so much_.'

Laci took a big gasp of air as she came back from her memory flash. Looking down at her scare, she was stunned. She'd been stabbed, that really happened. It wasn't just a bad dream she was finally waking up from. "You coming out before you freeze, princess?" Theo called out from the grass. Taking a deep breath, she gave him a weak smile and nodded before swimming back.

"Turn around while I come out." She called back.

She wasn't about to go any further before he was looking the other way. He might have saved her, but she still didn't know who he was. Even if she did remember, she wasn't about to flash him. Once he was turned around she came out. Her whole was shaking as she took the dress from him and slid it over her head. "Do you remember in third grade when we had Valentine's Day? You held my hand all through recess and declared yourself my girlfriend." He said, chuckling at the memory.

Her head was still foggy, but the memory did sound familiar. Maybe once she had a chance to really unclouded her mind, she'd remember him. "It rings a bell. Did we ever really date?" She asked, shivering behind him as she adjusted the dress. "You can turn around now." She said once she was ready.

He turned around, his eyes shamelessly looking her over. No, they hadn't dated, he'd left town before he'd gotten to the point where he liked girls. He'd crushed on her for years, but he'd been too shy to ever tell her. Now here she stood, dripping wet and vulnerable. "No, we didn't date. I left town before I realized girls didn't have cooties." He chuckled, brushing her hair out of her face. He noticed her still shivering and slipped off his jacket, putting it on her shoulders.

"Thanks." She said softly, giving him a small smile.

He returned the smile with a nod. Looking past her, he saw the reason he was even in the woods this late. Glancing back at Laci, he clears his throat. "Hey, you mind making one more pit stop before I bring you home?" He asked, glancing at the old bridge again.

She hesitated, but nodded none the less. If he was going to hurt her, he would have done it a long time ago. Besides, it wasn't as if she had much of a choice. "Sure, okay." She said before following him back through the woods.

He grabbed a box from his bag he'd dropped when he'd found her and the two headed to the old bridge overlooking the creek. Laci stood back and watched him for a moment. This creek, something bad happened here. Her eyes flickered between the water and Theo and it dawned on her. She remembered who Theo was now, and why this spot was important to him.

His sister had died here.

She watched silently as he took a flower out of the box he'd taken out of his bag. Looking away, she let him have his moment of grief for his sister. He dropped the flower into the cold water below with a heavy sigh. Reaching forward, she squeezed his hand. Looking up, he gave her a small smile and placed his hand over hers in thanks.

Theo's head whipped around at a noise. He motioned her to be quiet before pulling her with him. She wasn't sure where they were going or what was wrong. He suddenly stopped and hid her behind a tree. "Stay here." He whispered to her before he climbed up a tree.

She tried to keep track of him, but she'd lost sight of him in the shadows. Looking forward, she saw two boys hurrying away. They'd been watching them at the bridge, she realized. She tried to squint her eyes to get a better look at them, but she couldn't see them from where she was hiding.

A gasp left her lips when Theo jumped down from one of the trees. "What are you guys doing?"

She couldn't hear everything that was going on, but it didn't look good. He'd told her to stay put though, she couldn't get any closer. She watched as one of the two boys held up two pieces of paper to Theo. She could even see him tense for a moment before folding up the papers and pocketing them. "You know, Stiles, I came back for Scott, but I . . . I came back here for you too. Someone like you. Someone who's willing to walk into the woods in the middle of the night to protect his friends. I don't have anyone like that, Scott does." He started to say, looking between them. "I know I'm in the right place. I'm meant to be here. So is she." He said, looking over his shoulder.

Their eyes connected before he motioned for her to come. Taking a shaky breath, she nodded and came out of her hiding place. As she crept closer, one of the faces stuck out to her. She knew him. It was Stiles, he was Stiles! She froze where she stood, not knowing what to say to him.

Stiles stood in shock. There was no way that was her. There was no way that was Laci, but looking her over? There was no denying it was her. Brown hair, brown eyes, button nose. This was Laci McCall, his best friend. His, up until now, dead best friend.

"How-how is this possible? What did you do? This isn't possible. Did you do some mind trick on me? I saw Laci, you, die. I went to your funeral. Oh, my . . . I swear if this is some kind of trick, it's cruel. If Scott was here-"

"Stiles, I'm real. I-I'm alive."

His body shook, knowing this had to be a dream. This was too good to be true. Tears burned in his eyes. He rubbed them furiously, his legs screaming at him to move. "You died. We all saw it happen." He said, trying to make sense of this. There had to be an explanation, but there wasn't one. For the past year, Laci had been dead and buried. He'd visited her grave every week.

Now she was suddenly standing in front of him. Running a hand through his hair, he couldn't for the life of him figure out how this was possible. Laci was just as confused. She wasn't sure what had happened, how she was here. "I-I'm just as-as confused as you are, Stiles. I don't know how I-I'm here, but I am. I'm here, Stiles." She said, tearing up herself.

Stiles didn't waste another moment before he closed the space between them and pulled her into his arms. Both cried as they held onto each other. Liam stood there amazed, not believing what was going on. He didn't fully understand it, but this was big. His eyes flickered to Theo and something was off. He look almost smug. There'd be time to worry about that later though, right now Stiles needed a minute with his old friend.

Laci McCall was alive, she was coming home.


	3. Moving On Without You

_Thanks for all the reviews! I can't wait to really get into the season. I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again. I'm going back to school tomorrow, but it is a five hour drive so maybe I'll get some writing done lol I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Laci, everything else belongs to their rightful owners._

 _Chapter 2_

 _$%^#%^#_

The elevator doors opened and no sooner did Scott run out of them, hurrying down the hallway in search of the right room. He's gotten a call from Stiles and he still couldn't believe it. He probably still wouldn't have believed it if not for the picture Stiles had sent him of her.

Laci was alive, and she was home.

He skidded to a stop as he almost went right past the room. Jerking back, he looked inside the room and froze. Laci, his twin, was sitting right there. She was laughing while playing rock paper scissors shoot with Liam. Stiles was lean against the wall and his dad and Scott's mom were whispering in the corner. She had tears running down her face, which didn't surprise Scott. He probably did too, or he would as soon as he heard Laci talk.

Laci looked up at the sound of his arrival and smiled. Scott felt his heart stop, he never thought he'd see that smile again. Tears stung in his eyes. He hurried to wipe them away and cleared his throat. "You're really here." He said, his voice raw with emotion.

He couldn't take it when he saw her get teary eyed. He pushed forward and closed the space between them. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly against him. He was afraid to let go and have this be a dream. He'd hoped for so long this would happen, that she'd come back, but he'd started to lose hope a while ago.

Now here she was. She was alive and hugging him. She was real, he could touch her. She was in his arms, and he still couldn't believe this was really happening. "I'm real, Scotty. I'm here." She cried, telling him what he needed to hear as if she knew what he was thinking.

Melissa touched his shoulder, giving him a small smile. Her kids were both here. She wasn't sure how her daughter was back, but she honestly didn't care. Her kid was back, her family was whole again. Holding her daughter in her arms again, she didn't know how to describe it.

"Laci needs her rest. Come on, everyone out. Scott, ten minutes. I'm serious. She needs to rest." She said, motioning them all out.

Stiles opened his mouth to protest, but his dad all but shoved him out. Liam followed behind them. Melissa kissed both their heads before following them out. As much as she didn't want to leave her alone, Laci did need her rest. The sheriff squeezed her shoulder. "I'll have Parish come by and watch over her." He said, hoping it would bring her some comfort.

She smiled gratefully, squeezing his hand. "Thank you. I doubt Scott'll actually leave though. Stiles, you staying too?" She asked, knowing if Scott stayed, their best friend would too.

Stiles nodded, clearing his throat as he looked inside the room. Scott was probably filling her in on what had been happening since she di . . . since she'd been gone. He was still in shock over her being back. It felt like all one big dream. "I, uh, I'm gonna text Lydia and Kira and tell them what's going on. Malia too." He said, fumbling to find his phone before stepping away to send his texts.

$#%#%^$

The hospital had gone quiet, only the sound of the machines making white noise. Scott had fallen asleep on the arm chair and Stiles was fast asleep on the chair beside him. He refused to leave, much like his best friend had. Laci was back, and they weren't about to let her out of their sight just yet.

Laci sat on her bed, she'd woken up a few minutes ago. Some protectors they were, they fell both fell asleep. She smiled weakly at the last time Scott had tired to stay up to watch over her. Only, he'd been with Isaac instead of Stiles. Looking around the room, there were already flowers from her few friends that knew she was back, but there was nothing from the two men she'd wondered about. Derek and Isaac.

Scott hadn't mentioned calling them, so she didn't ask. Had something happened? She'd been gone months, a lot could have happened since she . . . passed. Still, she was curious. Isaac was her friend, and Derek had been . . . he'd been more.

Searching the dark corners of the room, she kept expecting him to suddenly appear in one of them. He had a knack for doing that.

But he wasn't there, and she had a feeling he wouldn't be coming.

Laying back in her bed, she tried to remember what had happened to her. How she got here. It was all a blank. All she could remember was waking up in the cemetery and running into Theo in the woods. Theo. He'd definitely grown up.

She smiled weakly at the thought of him. He'd always been that shy kid in her class. He had asthma like her brother. He could be mischievous when he wanted to be, but he was always nice to her. He'd hold the door open for her, help her clean up her mess. He always had a pencil if she lost her's.

Theo had definitely grown up, that was for sure.

There was still something about him that was off to her. She could never put her finger on it, and he'd never given her a reason to not trust him, so she'd brushed it off. They were kids last time they'd seen each other, now they were almost adults. He was basically a stranger to her now. She was curious to see if any of the old Theo was still there.

Looking out the window, she saw the moon shining bright in the sky. She couldn't fall back to sleep, every time she closed her eyes she saw her death play over and over. She could almost feel that sword slicing through her body.

Tears swung as she squeezed her eyes shut. Her fingers subconsciously traced over where her scar was. She could see herself falling into Derek's arms, she'd saved him for once. He was always saving her. It was her turn. A whimper escaped her lips when flashes of needles played in her head. No, no, they hurt. No more. She couldn't take it.

It felt like she couldn't move, she was strapped down. Her head tossed and turned, a cry leaving her lips as she tried to move. They were hurting her. Stop, she wanted them to stop. Three of them stood over her, watching her as she squirmed and cried. Scott? Where was Scott? She needed him. "Scott. Scott, h-help me. Help," She mumbled, tossing her head from side to side.

She could vaguely hear her name, but all she could feel was hands on her. They were poking and prodding at her. It hurt. It hurt so much. "Stop, please stop. Scott! He-help me, Scott." She cried. "I want Scott."

Someone was holding her wrists, keeping her from moving. Her eyes shot open with a gasp when the pain hit her. Her eyes searched the room frantically, looking around frightened. Her eyes settled on a worried Scott and Stiles. Scott was the one holding her down, blood around their hands from where he'd punctured her skin as a way to wake her.

Stiles was on the other side of her, brushing her hair out of her face. He looked worried. Her heart was racing, the fear still coursing through her. "Lace, talk to me. What were you dreaming about? What happened?" Scott asked, hurrying to wrap her wrists with something to stop the bleeding. He hadn't wanted to hurt her, but he couldn't wake her up.

She wasn't even sure what her dream was about, but she didn't want to worry them more. It was nothing. It was just a dream. Slowing her breathing, she took a deep breath before looking between them. "It-it was just a bad dream. I'm sorry for waking you up and scaring you." She said, her voice small and shaky.

The boys didn't look convinced, but there was nothing they could do. Brushing her hair back, Scott just wanted his sister to be safe. He couldn't lose her again. He couldn't watch her die a second time. Neither could Stiles.

Stiles sat on the edge of the bed, looking around the room. This had started out as the best week of his life. He was a senior, they'd made it. They were planning for college. He was trying to make it so all of them stayed in touch. He refused to lose his best friends. Now Laci was back and he . . . he didn't know how to feel. He was excited, of course, but what did that mean? She was dead. Dead and buried and gone for almost a year.

Someone just doesn't come back from that with little to no scratches. She seemed like she was still the Laci they all knew and loved. It feels like there should be a catch to this. He didn't want the rug to be pulled out from under them. Neither he or Scott would recover from that. Losing Laci the first time was hard enough. They couldn't do it again.

His head jerked up when he felt her hand touch his. "Stop thinking so hard, Stilinski. I can almost see the smoke coming out of your ears."

He chuckled weakly, nodding his head. She could see the worry on his face no doubt. She could always read him like a book. Leave it to her to worry about him when she just had a nightmare that had her screaming murder. "What was the dream about?" He asked.

They'd had their share of bad dreams just last year. She'd been there for that, she knew how bad they could get sometimes. She just gave him a weak smile in return, shaking her head as she squeezed their hands. "It was just a bad dream, I-I don't even remember what it was about anymore." She lied, not wanting to worry them.

Scott knew she was lying, Stiles did too. He didn't need to be a werewolf to know about his friends. Laci was just as stubborn as her brother though, she'd tell them when she was ready to tell them.

She laid back tiredly. She knew they had to be exhausted too and they probably had school in the morning too. Her mom had said she'd figure that out later for her, but she knew she'd missed a full year of classes. There was no way she'd be graduating with her brother and their friends this year.

"You guys should go home and sleep. I'll be fine. I'll be here when you get back from school. You need the sleep, and you're not gonna get it here." She told them, giving them both a look.

She didn't want them to argue with her. They knew she was right, but they didn't want to leave her alone. She could see they weren't going to budge. Yawning, she turned on her side away from them. "I'm just gonna sleep, there's no reason for you to be here. Just go, you guys. I swear, I'll text you all day as soon as I get a phone." She said, looking over her shoulder.

They were both still hesitant to leave her. Things had been great though. Quiet and normal. Scott had a feeling Laci coming back was just the beginning to what was coming though. "We just want to make sure you're alright. You came back from the dead, Laci. That's not normal, and we've seen some weird stuff." Scott tried to reason with her, but he could see she wasn't budging anymore than he was.

Stiles could see Laci just wanted to be alone. The nightmare had freaked her out, and she needed a minute to just relax. Nudging Scott, he motioned to the door. "She's right, man. We're not gonna sleep here, and she's fine here. Dad can send a deputy over. Might as well head home for a while." He said, glancing between them.

Scott held out another minute before nodding. Laci looked grateful to her friend, squeezing his hand before he got up. Scott leaned over, giving his sister a good hug before letting go. Stiles hugged her after, kissing her head before pulling back. "I'll see you guys later." She said, giving them both a weak smile.

The boys where walking out the door when Laci suddenly spoke up. "Scott?" He paused in the door way, looking back worried. "Where's Derek and Isaac? Are-are they okay?" She asked, just needing to know.

Scott smiled weakly, he'd been wondering when she'd ask about them. They had both been so important to her, it'd be weird if she didn't ask. "Isaac left for Europe with Mr. Argent. He's alright, happy again. Yours and Allison's death hit him hard." He explained, giving her a small smile.

"A-and Derek?"

He paused, how could he explain that to her? Derek almost dying, that he'd left with another woman and as far as they knew they were together. He didn't want to see his sister hurt, knowing both the men she'd loved had moved on. He had to tell her something though. "Derek, uh, he had a rough year. Losing you, it was hard. Kate came back, when Peter scratched her, she was turned. She-she changed Derek back to his younger self and it messed with his abilities. He was . . . we think it changed him human. Braeden, this mercenary, helped him get use to it. They, uh, they left a few months ago. He hasn't been back." He explained, hoping it made sense.

Laci would have been lying if she said she wasn't hurt. Isaac was gone and happy, and Derek, he'd met someone else. She'd been dead though, they both had every right to move on. Just because she was back, didn't mean they would come running back too. "I-I'm glad they're both happy. Maybe you could keep me being back quiet from them? I don't want to worry them." She said, giving him her best attempt at a smile.

She was hurt, he wasn't blind to that. The two men she'd loved both moved on. That had to hurt, it'd be off if she wasn't hurt. He wasn't going to fight her on it, if she didn't want to talk to them? She didn't have to. He wasn't about to make her. "I won't, Laci. Get some sleep." He said before closing the door behind him.

Stiles watching him curiously. "We gonna call Derek?"

If anyone had a right to know Laci was back, it was Derek. He loved her, grieved for her, just like they did. As much as Scott wanted to respect Laci's wishes, a part of him knew if it was Allison, he'd want to know.

"Yeah, we are."


	4. Inner Circle Additions

_Thanks for the reviews! I'm home for another week and I'm hoping to get a few more chapters done. I'm trying to get all of my stories I'm currently working on updated. I was able to get a few chapters done for Laci, so I'll be able to update again soon. There still is the question of who Laci's new end game will be, or if I should stick with Derek. I do not own anything in chapter, besides Laci, everything else belongs to their rightful owners._

 _Chapter 3_

 _#^%^ &%$^%&_

Laci was released from the hospital and after a nights of resting, she was ready to face going back to school. Her mom had offered to let her stay home as long as she needed, but she couldn't wait to go back to normal life. Of course, that also included the supernatural. Some girl Lydia knew was having night terrors, but she expected it to be something more. Now the girl was missing and just the night before a prisoner transport van had been attacked by said missing girl.

It felt like old times as they hid between the buses, huddled together as they tried to figure out what was going on. "Tracy wasn't just having trouble sleeping. It was a real disorder. It was night terrors."

"Well now, she's the night terror. Especially since no one can find her." Stiles said.

Malia stood on one side him while Laci stood on the other. She wasn't sure what to think of the were-coyote yet. She'd only met her once, and that was when she was on all fours trying to kill her and her friends. She wasn't sure she liked the fact she was with Stiles either. That might be because of the whole 'she tried to kill us' thing though.

"Well, okay, I know we're all tired and miserable." Scott started to say before pausing and glancing to his left to Liam's friend. "Except for you."

There were so many new additions to the group, Laci wasn't sure what to think. She didn't know these people, besides Kira kind of. She didn't trust them. Scott and Stiles trusted them though, so that had to mean something. "Oh, I'm sorry. This is all just . . . mind blowing." Liam's friend, Mason, said as he looked over at Stiles, Malia, Laci, and Liam. "You're a kitsune." He said, motioning to Kira. "I don't even know what that is."

"I'm still learning."

"Liam, we said to tell him, not to invite him into the inner circle." Stiles scolded the beta, earning an elbow to the side from Laci. " _Ow_!"

"I-I'm in the inner circle?"

"No."

"Yeah," Stiles and Liam said at the same time.

"Guys, look, back to Tracy." Scott said, trying to get them back on track. "She's just one lone wolf. We can find her."

"One lone serial killing wolf."

"I see we found a new Isaac." Laci muttered under her breath.

Stiles shot her a look, silently asking her to lay off. The last thing any of them needed was Laci and Malia going at it like he and Isaac use to. "Uh, she only killed one person. You know, the other two were mauled. What do we do when we catch her." He said, hoping to stop a fight from breaking out. Malia wasn't good with controlling her temper, and Laci wasn't helping the matter.

"Something to put her down." Malia said out.

The group was quiet, none of them knowing what to say. While it was the easiest choice, they weren't just going to agree to kill someone they could try to help. If they took the easy way out, they wouldn't be who they were now. Nothing was as simple as it could be. "Intense." Mason said out, breaking the silence.

"Guys lets concentrate on catching her first. We'll figure out the rest later." Scott said, looking around the group before clearing his throat. "We should get to class. Lace, you good to go on your own?" He asked, locking gazes with his twin.

Laci looked startled, but quickly covered it up with a weak smile and a nod. She hadn't realized Scott wouldn't be coming with her, even if it was just to drop her off at her class. It was her first day back, she would have thought he'd stick by her. She wasn't going to act like a five year old who needed her brother to hold her hand though. "Yeah, um, I'm good. I'll see you later." She said, looking between them all before adjusting her bag and taking off.

Stiles looked just as surprised as she felt. He knew she wasn't alright with doing this alone, and it was clearly written on her face. He didn't have to be a werewolf to know she was scared. He just had to be her best friend. Clearing his throat, he adjusted his bag as he avoided Scott's and Malia's eyes. "I'm, uh, get going too. See you later." He said, giving Malia a quick brush of the lips before going off in the direction Laci had gone.

Malia looked after him confused. She didn't know the history between Stiles and Laci, but she could see she meant something to him. She'd seen that when he tried to stay in the hospital with her. She didn't know how to feel about that. She felt weird, jealous maybe, and she didn't like it. Stiles was her boyfriend, he cared about her. She didn't understand what was happening, and that probably scared her the most.

#$^%&^*&

Laci stood in front of the familiar high school doors, her fingers clenched around her bag strap so tightly her knuckles were turning white. A few months ago, she'd been declared dead. She was dead, but somehow she wasn't. Who's ever ashes they'd spread weren't hers. Now she was back, ready to go into her senior year. Thankfully, she was able to still go into her senior year with Scott and Stiles.

Taking a deep breath, she looked around. Nothing had changed, but then so much had changed about it. Isaac, Aiden, Ethan, Allison, Erica, Boyd, Jackson, none of them walked these halls any more. For a few months, she'd been among that list too. They'd lost so many, but apparently gained new friends. Kira, Malia, and Liam. They wouldn't replace the friends they'd lost, but she was excited to get to know them.

The look on Scott's face when he talked about Kira, she'd seen it before when he use to talk about Allison. He loved her. He was able to move on and find happiness. From what Stiles had let slip, Derek had been able to too. With Braden. It hurt knowing he was with someone else, that he'd left with her, but she was happy he was happy.

No one had heard from Isaac, only knew he was in Europe. He'd left after her death with Chris Argent. She wondered if he found new love too. She'd been tempted to call him, tell him she was alive, but she didn't for that exact reason. She didn't want to open old wounds if he was happy. It was the same with Derek. She didn't want to turn his world upside down.

It didn't matter what she wanted, she wasn't any more sure what she wanted now than she did then. For her, a few months hadn't just passed by. She was still as in love with Derek as she was that night when she took a sword to the chest for him. She loved Isaac too. He'd been her first love, first time, first everything. She wasn't just going to forget that. She knew they should know she was alive, but she would do it on her own time, when she was ready to tell them.

Letting the rest of the world know she was alive was tricky. They'd had a service for her. They spread her ashes, so obviously there was questions. The sheriff had come up with a cover story, saying she was kidnapped by someone they still hadn't caught. She was able to escape and she returned home with memory loss of what had happened to her. Which, wasn't far from the truth. She really couldn't remember where she'd been the last few months.

She jumped a mile high when an arm wrapped around her, yelping softly. Breathing hard, she looked over to see it was just Stiles. He looked guilty, not meaning to scare her. "Sorry, Lace, I didn't think." He apologized, moving his arm away as they walked down the hall.

She knew he felt guilty enough. He blamed himself for her death. It was the Nogitsune who'd gotten her killed, not him. She didn't blame him, not for a second. Touching his hand, she gave him a small smile and shook her head. "It's alright, Stiles. I'm just jumpy." She told him, trying to ease his guilt.

He returned her smile with a weak one of his own, but she knew it was forced. Stopping at her locker, she paused when she realized she didn't remember the pin. She'd memorized that pin freshman year. How could she not remember? It was burned into her brain, she use to know it without even thinking about it. "Hey, relax. I got it." Stiles said, noticing how she froze.

He touched her hands, taking the lock from her, and punched in the pin for her. The lock opened without trouble. She felt embarrassed, she couldn't even open her own locker. "It's no big deal, Lace. You'll be back to normal in no time." He tried to reassure her, but they knew it wasn't that simple.

She could feel it, something was wrong with her, but she didn't want to worry Scott and Stiles anymore than they were already. Her body felt weird. She'd have to ask Deaton about it later whenever Scott and Stiles decided to leave her alone for more than two minutes. The only reason Scott wasn't with them now was because he had AP Biology. That was her reasoning for why he didn't walk her. He was nervous about that class, he'd told her how hard it was going be, but she was proud of him for trying.

As she and Stiles approached her first class, they stopped in the door way. Turning to face him, he could see just how nervous she was. "Thanks for walking me, Stiles. I know you didn't have to. I'm a big girl, I could have done it on my own." She said, smiling weakly as she brushed her hair back nervously. It was a nervous tick she had. Stiles was the first to point that out when they were younger.

He kiss her head, squeezing her shoulder. "You're gonna be fine. It's just history, boring but you're good at it. I'll see you later, Lace."

Giving him a one armed hug, that seemed to linger a moment longer than it should have, she went inside and found her seat. Stiles followed her until she was settled in and smiled weakly when he saw her already talking to someone else. She'd be fine, he knew it. As if feeling someone watching him, he looked forward to see Malia standing there. Taking a deep breath, there was something he had to tell her.

%$^&%&^

Class was half over when the fire alarm went off. Laci jumped, startled as she looked around frightened. Her nails dug into the wood of her desk. Something was wrong. Jumping up from her seat, she hurried out of the classroom and went to the nearest bathroom. She just barely made it to the sink before black ooze came out of her mouth.

Holding onto the sink, she seemed to choke for air as more came up her throat. She felt like she was choking on blood. Her eyes burned as she coughed up more black ooze. Her entire body felt like it was fire. "Laci?" Lydia's voice rang out.

Her head snapped up, the eyes staring back at her pitch black. Those weren't her eyes. This wasn't her. Black ooze dropped down her chin, her eyes as dark as coal. "Laci, you in there?" Her friend's voice called out again, shaking the door as she tried to open it. She hadn't realized she locked it. "Laci!" Lydia called out, worry clear in her voice.

Her hands were shaking as she tried to clean up the sink. Turning on the warm water, she grabbed some paper towels as she attempted to scrub it away. "I-I'm fine! I'll be out in-in a second!" She called back, her voice cracking as tears ran down her face. It wasn't coming off the porcelain. She couldn't get it to go away.

"Laci, let me in." Lydia pleaded.

She couldn't see this. Lydia would tell Scott. She couldn't see this. Scott couldn't know, none of them could know. Glancing at the sink, a whimper left her lips. Her eyes were still black. Squeezing her eyes shut, she waited a moment before opening them again. Still pitch black. It was starting to seriously scare her. This was not happening right now. This couldn't be happening. Not with everything else going on.

Giving up on the sink, it was a lost cause, she grabbed new paper towels and started scrubbing it off her face and hands. It wasn't any easier, but it came off. Lydia was shaking the door, trying to open it. She needed to hurry up. Her eyes were still black. There was no hiding that.

Shaking, she crossed the room, pausing at the door. Taking a deep breath, she shut her eyes as she unlocked the door and pulled it open a few inches. Opening her eyes, she wasn't sure what to expect from her friend. "I-I just wasn't feeling well. Um, I-I'm fine." She lied, trying to control her shaking hands.

Lydia stared at her and for a moment she thought it was because of her eyes. There was no lying when she had eyes as black as coal. But she hadn't started screaming, Laci realized. Lydia simply pushed her way into the bathroom, determined to find what her friend was hiding. Laci felt panicked, worried about what she'd say when she saw the black ooze that had stained the sink.

"Lydia, I can explain-" She tried to say, but paused when she saw the sink.

It was clean. No sign of black ooze. Walking over slowly, she glanced in the mirror. Her eyes were completely normal. The brown color was staring back at her now. What the hell was going on with her? Had any of it been real? Before she could even think of how to answer those questions, Lydia pulled on her wrist, pulling her out of the bathroom.

"Tracy's here. We've got to go."

Kira was waiting for them at the end of the hall. Her and Lydia had been in the class when Scott left with Liam. They left as soon as the fire alarm went off. The three rounded the corner just as Scott, Malia, Stiles, and Kira's father carried Stacy out and left Liam was standing there. "They're taking her to the animal clinic?" Kira asked as they joined the confused beta.

"Yeah, to-to see if Deaton can figure out what's wrong with her." Liam said, looking between the three girls.

Lydia glanced at Laci before looking at the other two. They already knew what was wrong with her, they just didn't know how to fix it yet, and they would fix it. Lydia didn't want another person to die, not if she had a say in the matter. She knew the others agreed with her. "What's wrong with her is that she killed two people. Her father and according to Parish, her psychiatrist." She whispered, looking between them.

Kira felt helpless just standing here. There had to be something they could do. It couldn't be just Deaton with all the answers. She barely knew Stacy though. "Isn't there anyone else we can talk to?" She asked, looking between Liam and Lydia. "Does she still have her mom? Any family?" She asked, just hoping for something.

Laci knew there had to be someone. Derek was an orphan, but he still had someone. His sister and Peter. Even after they were gone, he'd someone. He'd had Isaac, Boyd, and Erica. They were his pack, he was their alpha. They were family. "Alpha." She suddenly thought, looking between the three confused teens. "She's werewolf. She has an alpha, right?" She asked, hoping they caught on.

"Anyone know if there's a new one that moved to Beacon Hills?" Lydia asked, looking between Liam and Kira.

Kira and Liam shared a look, they knew of one alpha at least. One neither of them wanted to see again any time soon. Her or her pack. They'd just have to suck it up, especially if it meant a way to save Tracy. "No, but there is an old one." Kira spoke up, glancing at Liam. "One of the oldest. We know her."

"And her pack." He grumbled.


	5. Best Friends For Life

_Thanks for the reviews. To clear up something, Scott left her because he thought she'd be fine to go to class on her own, and he didn't want to be late for that AP Biology class. I hope I haven't lost any readers, I do plan on having Derek come back, I just want to see how this season plays out so I can play it right. I'm still debating if Isaac should make an appearance or not. Suggestions are always welcome!_

 _I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Laci, everything else belongs to their rightful owners._

 _Chapter 4_

 _%$^#$ %$_

While Liam and Mason went to find Brett, who Laci found out was a werewolf from this other pack, Lydia, Kira, and herself found themselves at Tracy's house. Lydia had the thought that maybe something in Tracy's room would help them figure out what was wrong with her. "Hold on, isn't this like a crime scene or something?" Kira whispered, stopping Lydia from going into the room.

"No," Lydia said with an eye roll as she pushed open the door.

They paused as they took in the police tape surrounding Stacy's bed. "Or . . . maybe it is."

Lydia shot Laci a look before turning her attention to the room. "Don't worry about it."

Kira and Laci shared a look before looking around the room. Laci broke away from the two, going toward the dresser as if in a trance. Lydia looked at her curiously, but said nothing. Something wasn't right about her friend, but she'd have to worry about it later. "Okay, so . . . what are we looking for?" Kira asked, glancing at Laci worriedly.

The last thing they needed was tampering with a crime scene under their belts too. Lydia looking around the room, as if waiting for something to come to her. "I'm not sure." She said, glancing back at her quickly. "I'm mostly just following a feeling." She said as she wondered more into the room, taking Laci's lead as she looked around.

"Your feelings usually lead to dead bodies." Kira pointed out.

Laci searched through the dresser as Lydia turned the lamp on so they could get a better look around the room. "Well, let me know if you find one."

Kira cleared her throat and joined in the search. Laci found a box of photos and smile weakly as she skimmed through them. Tracy was happy with her family. She was a normal girl, with normal parents. Until her world got flipped and she killed her own father. Lydia touched her arm, getting her attention. "Why don't you look over there? I'll check the rest of the dresser." She suggested, nodding her head to the side.

Laci hesitated, glancing at the photo in her hand, before slowly putting it back down and nodding her head. Lingering another moment, she moved away from the box of memories and went to continue the search elsewhere. Kira found another box under the bed and opened it, revealing a dream catcher and some old cards. "Hey, look at this." She said, glancing back at the other two before reading the card in her hand.

"Remember, Tracy-bear, it only works if you believe it. Hopes this helps. Love, dad." Kira read out, glancing at Lydia who stood beside her. "This is beyond depressing."

Looking at the dream catcher, Lydia couldn't help but feel bad for Tracy and her dad. He was just trying to help her, and she killed him. It didn't make any sense to her. From what she knew about Tracy, she loved her dad. He was all she had, and she was all he had. "He was just trying to help her." She said sadly, glancing at the other two.

"Why would she go after him like that?"

"I guess, she wasn't in control of herself." Laci said, looking guilty as she caught Lydia's eyes.

Lydia looked at her curiously, wondering what the was about. Her friend was really starting to worry her. She might be back, but something had changed about her. She wasn't the Laci McCall she knew and loved. "But it wasn't even a full moon." Kira pointed out, getting Lydia's attention back.

Lydia picked up the dream catcher in her hands, looking it over. It was a thoughtful gift, even if she didn't believe they really worked. It was still sweet, regardless. "Maybe a werewolf with night terrors is worse than . . ." She paused, something dawning on her. "You know, there are cases of people who accidentally murdered their entire family while in a night terror." She explained to the two girls. "They had no idea what they were doing. It's call homicidal somnambulism."

Kira and Laci shared a look, worry filling their eyes. If what Lydia was saving was true, then they were in some serious trouble and the guys and Malia didn't even know. "So if Tracy's killing people she doesn't really want to kill, she might not actually be awake." Kira said, looking between the two of them confused.

"She's still in a night terror."

Laci took the dream catcher from Lydia, looking it over curiously. A small gasp left her lips as a shock went through her. An imagine of Lydia laying in a pool of her own blood, giving her a weak smile of reassurance played in her mind. "It's okay." Lydia mouthed, no sound coming out as she spoke. Laci stood there, terrified, not knowing what to do.

Just as soon as she saw the picture came, it was gone and she was back in Tracy's room holding the dream catcher. Her entire body was shaking, not knowing what to think of what she'd just seen. Blinking, breathing hard, she looked over to see Lydia and Kira watching her worriedly. "I-I'm fine. Just, um, just a shock." She lied, hurrying to put down the dream catcher.

Kira and Lydia watched her concerned for a moment before Kira cleared her throat and got back to the task at hand. Trying to figure out what they could about Tracy. It made no sense for Tracy to go after the two people who helped her the most. "Okay, wait a second. I mean, her dad was just trying to help her, right?" Kira asked.

"So was her psychiatrist." Lydia said as she looked through the pictures hanging up on Tracy's wall.

"So maybe that's why she was at the school." Laci pointed out.

Something was strange about the drawings, Lydia realized. There was something off, she just couldn't understand what that was. It was connected to what was happening to Tracy, she was sure of it. She just couldn't put her finger on it. "She was just looking for someone else who was trying to help?" She asked, though it made sense.

"Yeah. Oh, maybe it was you?" Kira said, causing Lydia to shoot her a look. "Or not. Since that would mean she wants to kill you."

Then it seemed to dawn on the red head. Kira was right. Tracy was looking for someone today when she came to school. It just wasn't who they were thinking it was. "No, you're right. I was trying to help, but so was someone else. My mother." She said, realization hitting her. "What if Tracy went to the school looking for her?"

"Where's your mom now?" Laci asked, looking worried for her friend's mom.

"On a date."

!#$%^$%^$

Lydia drove like a speed demon when she needed to. Not that Laci blamed her, it was her mom that was in danger. She'd be doing the same if it was Scott or her mom. Hell, even if it was Stiles and the sheriff. They were her family too. Speaking of the Sheriff, she was blown away with finding out he and Lydia's mom were dating. She definitely missed a lot while she was.

Now wasn't the time to congratulate the sheriff though. It wasn't long before Lydia parked at the station. The car was barely stopped before the three jumped out and headed for the front doors, Lydia leading the way. "Mom, she's coming!" She called out as she pushed the doors open to find her mother and the sheriff standing together. "Tracy's coming for you." She said, trying to catch her breath.

"What?" She asked confused. "What do you mean for me?"

Kira gripped Laci's wrist as the two slowly looked up. Lydia followed their gazes up to the ceiling where Tracy was. The girl was no longer the normal looking person they'd seen before. She had a tail, half her face was covered in blue patches, and her eyes glowed yellow. The tail was what through them off.

Tracy let out a low growl at the three. The girls screamed, ducking when Tracy lunged. The sheriff quickly took out his gun and shot at the girl, trying to at least slow her down long enough for Scott or someone to show up. Tracy turned her attention to him then, swiping at his hand to rid him of his gun. The sheriff dropped, motionless, as the toxin set in. Kira pulled out her sword, turning her attention away from the sheriff before Tracy could hurt him.

"Kira, look out!"

Lydia tried to edge toward her mother, Laci sticking close. That . . . whatever it was, she saw of Lydia, she didn't want it to become a reality. The two watched as Kira tried to fight Tracy, but they knew Kira wasn't going to last long. They'd fought a Kanima before, and they would have lost if not for Lydia and the key. Lydia knew she needed to get her mother out of her before it was too late. "Mom, run." She yelled, but her mom was frozen in fear. She didn't want to leave the kids and the sheriff. "Run!" She yelled, snapping her mother out of it.

As she turned to run, Tracy turned her attention back to her. Lydia needed to do something, give her mom a head start. She was putting herself between Tracy and her mother. Laci's eyes widened when she realized what was going to happen. "No!" She shrieked, pushing Lydia out of the way just as Tracy's tail dug into her side. Her eyes widened, a yelp leaving her lips as pain etching across her face.

"Lydia!" Natalie Martin screamed, thinking it was her daughter who'd been wounded.

"Laci, no!" Lydia called over, watching as her friend fell to the ground holding her side.

Hurrying over to her, she pulled her into her arms. No, no, this couldn't happen again. They just got her back, they couldn't lose her again. Kira got up and hurried to block Tracy from hurting the girls or going after Natalie. Lydia brushed Laci's hair out of her face. "Wh-why did you save me?" She asked, glancing up to see Kira struggling to fight Tracy.

Laci put her hand over hers, giving her a weak smile. "You're my best friend."

Before she could say anything, the sound of Tracy screaming got her attention. Kira had cut off her tail. Something was happening to Kira, flames surrounded her. It was the fox. Lydia could see it as she hurried to apply pressure to Laci's wound. Tracy used the distraction to run off and disappear. Soon the fox disappeared, Kira breathing heavily before she looked to Lydia and Laci.

"Help me with her." Lydia said, trying to get to her feet so she could move Laci away from the room.

Kira hurried over and carefully helped her move Laci into the sheriff's office. Laci screamed in pain from the movement. "It's gonna be alright, Lace. You're gonna be fine." Lydia tried to reassure her.

Malia walked through the door, taking in the scene before her. Her eyes settled on the motionless Sheriff, who was looking right back at her. "Careful." He whispered.

"Malia?" Lydia called out.

Malia followed her voice and paused in the doorway, taking in the bloody sight before her. It wasn't good, she knew that much. "Lydia?" She asked, tensing at the sight of Laci just laying there. Her body was covered in a sheet of sweat, blood flowing out from her side. Kira and Lydia were trying to stop the bleeding, but it wasn't working.

"It's okay. It's not . . . it's . . . it's not as . . . as bad as it looks." Laci said weakly.

She wasn't thinking when she'd pushed Lydia. All she'd thought was it couldn't be Lydia. She couldn't let Lydia get hurt. So, she'd jumped in front of her, taking the wound herself. It never occurred to her the fear she was putting her friends through. They lost her once, now she was putting them through more hell.

"Malia, listen. Tracy, she think she's asleep. She thinks she's dreaming. It's a night terror." Lydia tried to explain to Malia.

"I don't know what that-"

She knew Malia didn't understand, but she needed to. There wasn't a lot of time left, and every second they wasted, was another Tracy was alone with her mother. She couldn't lose her mom, she refused to. "She's dreaming. She's not asleep. You have to understand." She pleaded, grabbing another cloth to replace the bloody one in her hands.

Malia didn't understand, it didn't make sense. To her, they should have killed her when they had a chance. Scott had asked her to save her though. She was conflicted on what to do. The easy way would be to just kill her, but if they had chosen the easy way with her, she'd be dead right now. They hadn't though. They did everything they could to save her. "Malia," The sheriff said out, getting her attention. "Basement. They're in the basement."

"They?"

"Tracy, and my mother." Lydia said out, fear in her voice.

Malia hesitated before nodding and hurrying to go find Tracy. Kira shared a look with Lydia, both scared for the bleeding girl between them. There had to be something they could do. It would break Scott and Stiles, themselves included, if they had to say goodbye to her just when they got her back.


	6. It's Be Alright

_Thank you all for who've stuck with me! I know I suck when it comes to updating, and I can't promise I'll get better. Real Life has been kicking my ass and I haven't been writing lately. I'm slacking when it comes to actually planning this story so any ideas are definitely welcome. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides my ocs, everything else belongs to their rightful owners._

 _Chapter 6_

 _$#%^ &**%_

Scott, Stiles, and Theo arrived just minutes after Malia had gone down to the basement. They came into see the deputy helping the sheriff up to his feet. Scott hurried over to help him, but the trail of blood caught Stiles attention. He followed it to his dad's office, his blood running cold at the sight.

Kira and Lydia were sitting with Laci on the floor. Kira was holding something against the wound, trying to keep pressure on it, while Lydia held Laci's head in her lap. Pain was clear on Laci's face, her hand squeezing Lydia's tightly. Stiles stood there frozen as Theo pushed past him, taking off his belt as he knelt down to help them. He tied the belt around her middle, hoping to help stop the bleeding, or at least slow it down until they could get her to the hospital.

Deaton came in behind the boys, first noticing the fallen tail before he slipped off his jacket and knelt down to pick it up. "Scott." He said out to get his attention. Scott came around the desk to see what it was. Deaton put his jacket over the tail to pick it up, not risking getting cut with the toxin.

Natalie came up from the basement, dazed, until she noticed the blood. She hadn't seen who was hurt. All she knew was it could have been Lydia. Hurrying to follow the trail, she stopped beside Stiles and covered her mouth in shock at the sight of Laci. "Oh, god." She gasped. Even if it wasn't her daughter, she was someone elses and Lydia's friend at that. Moving past Stiles, she hurried to Lydia's side. Kissing her head, she was happy she was okay. "It's alright, sweetheart. It'll be alright." She said, turning her attention to Laci as she brushed her hair back.

Soon Scott followed the blood and froze when he realized it was Laci. His heart stopped, this couldn't be happening again. Theo saw the pain on both the guys' faces and knew if they were gonna help Laci, those two couldn't be here. "Stiles, Scott," He tried to get their attention. " _Scott_. _Stiles_. Go. Find Tracy. We've got this." He tried again, hoping they listened.

Stiles and Scott shared a worried look before looking back to Laci. Her eyes met theirs, she could see how scared they both were. She tried to give them a reassuring smile. "It's okay. She's alright." Theo tried again to convince them.

"I-I'm alright." She said to them weakly, nodding for them to go. "Scott, St-Stiles, I'm fine. Help Tracy. _Go_."

Stiles grabbed Scott's arm, giving him a small tug. They were right, Malia and Tracy were still unaccounted for. "Scott," He said, tugging on him to follow.

After a moment, he nodded and the two took off. Deaton and the Sheriff following after them as fast as they could. Laci felt tears running down her face, closing her eyes as she prayed that he didn't make a liar out of her. She wanted her mom, her mom could help. "Mom. I-I want my mom." She cried out, wincing in pain.

Lydia looked over to her mom, fear in her eyes. She didn't know what to do. This could have just as been easily her, it was suppose to be her. "Mom, she needs help."

Natalie saw the fear in the girls eyes. They were scared and it was moments like this she realized they were still kids. They'd been thrown so much the past two years, but they were still just kids looking for help. Brushing back Lydia's hair, she got back up to her feet and pulled out her phone. "It's gonna be alright. It's all going to be alright." She said, before calling for an ambulance.

%$$^&%^&

Melissa met them at the hospital. She was pacing the hall when they came through the doors of the elevator, the sound of Laci's cries of pain meeting her ears. Natalie was with her, holding her hand and giving her words of comfort. She looked up and gave Melissa a small nod. The nurse hurried over, coming beside the other mother. She reached out and brushed Laci's hair back. "Hey, baby. You're doing fine. You're going to be fine." She told her, stroking her cheek as she kept in pace with the paramedics.

Laci could only feel pain, which was a good thing in the long run. As long as she could feel everything, that was good. It didn't mean it hurt any less. "M-mom, it hurts." She cried, squeezing her hand tightly.

Melissa's heart broke seeing her like this. She never wanted to see Laci or Scott like this ever again. She just got Laci back, she didn't want to lose her again. "I know, Laci, but they're going to make it better. I'll be right here." She said as they took her into the OR. Melissa wrapped her arms around herself, wishing she could follow her in.

Natalie knew the fear Melissa was in. If it had been Lydia, she'd be in the same position. Touching her shoulder, she tried to show the other mother some comfort. Melisaa took a deep breath and wiped her eyes. Laci would be fine. She was just as strong as her brother. Clearing her throat, she looked over to the other mother with a small smile. "Thank you for staying with her. How's Lydia?" She asked, looking around for the teens who were bound to all show up.

"Shaken up, but alright. Thanks to Laci. She pushed Lydia out of the way." Natalie told her, hoping it brought her some comfort to know her daughter was a hero.

Melissa didn't want her kids to be heroes though, she wanted them to be alive and healthy. It was all she wanted after the year she'd been through. "Melisaa, that thing . . . that girl . . ."

The nurse knew what kind of shock she was in. She'd been in the same shock when she'd found out about Scott. It took her a while, but she'd been able to live with it. Scott was her son, she loved him whether he was a werewolf or an alien. "I know this must be confusing, but you can't . . . you can't tell them what you saw." Melissa said, looking over to the brunette. She was protecting her kids, Natalie realized. She was protecting Lydia.

"All I saw was a lunitic girl trying to kill everyone." Natalie said, giving her a weak smile.

Melissa place her hand over Natalie's, giving it a quick squeeze. She knew Natalie, no matter how freaked out she was, understood it. They were protecting their kids. It was what a mother did. Their kids came first.

$%$^&%

Stiles couldn't sit still for the life of him. Not while Laci was about to go through surgery. He paced the hallway, his nerves getting the best of him. Lydia, Kira, Malia, and Theo were all waiting with him. Scott was on his way down with Liam. They'd been waiting for what seemed like forever and he wasn't sure how much longer he could wait to hear some news.

Malia could see how terrified Stiles was and she wasn't sure how to take it. Sure, they were all scared, but he was acting differently. Now wasn't the time to question it though. He needed her to be there for him, not question him about why he was so worried.

"Stiles." Melissa said out, approaching the group.

The others stood up, hoping for good news on their friend. "How bad was it?"

Melissa touched his arm, knowing he was worried. He loved Laci, she'd seen that since the three of them were kids. "It could have been worse." She said, trying to keep up a professional front so she didn't break. She slipped past Stiles to stand in front of Theo. "Theo, nice going on that tourniquet. That probably saved her life." She said, giving his arm a thankful squeeze before she turned to Scott and Liam, who'd just showed up. "Alright, so she's about to go into surgery. So it's going to be a while. Any other supernatural details I need to know about, or do we just stitch her up and hope for the best?" She asked, looking around the group for anything that could help her.

"It was the tail." Kira spoke up.

"Tracy cut her with the tail, if that make a difference." Scott said, clearing his throat.

She could see how badly this was tearing him up. Laci was hurt because he didn't make her stay behind. He blamed himself. "Okay." She said, nodding her head as she turned to leave. She paused besides Scott and touched his cheek. "She's going to be okay. She's a McCall." She whispered to him, giving him a weak smile. Scott cleared his throat, nodding in understanding. Hesitating, she nodded before leaving to go help with the surgery.

"But it wasn't just Tracy. Th-there were the others." Malia said out once Melissa was gone. Stiles looked conflicted, like he didn't believe her. "The guys in the masks."

Lydia stood beside Kira, looking around the hospital. She felt helpless just standing there. She was covered in her best friend's blood and it was starting to get to her. "I-I'm gonna go find a bathroom." She said softly, touching Kira's arm before slipping past her and going off to find a bathroom. As she rounded the corner, it was like she was suddenly somewhere else. She whipped around, about to call for Scott, but found that they were no longer there. She was alone.

A strange noise met her ears, sending a chill down her spine. She wasn't as alone as she thought she was.

%^&%$%^

Laci woke up the next morning sore as can be. The sun was shining bright through the window and she could swear she could hear some old cartoon playing. It sounded vaguly like Bugs Bunny. Groaning, she opened her eyes to see Scott and Stiles fast asleep. Scott was sitting in the little stool beside her bed, his head rested on his arms. Stiles sat in the chair at an angle that told her he was the who was using her tv before he passed out.

Smiling tiredly, she reached out and ran her hand through Scott's hair. It'd gotten longer, she noticed. Upon feeling her touch, he jumped up startled, sending his chair he was sitting on back until it hit Stiles' leg. His snoring came to an errupt stop as he shot up from his sleep, ready to attack whoever woke him. "Whoa, whoa, I'm up!" He said, still dazed from being half asleep.

She couldn't hold back the laughter. As much as it hurt her side to, it felt nice to just laugh. It'd been a while since she could just do that. "Shouldn't you guys be in class?" She asked, wincing as she pulled herself up.

Scott hurried to help her sit up. He was sick of seeing her in pain. "Uh, yeah, we just wanted to make sure you were okay. We're only missing first and second period."

Laci felt guilty, she knew that Biology class was one of the ones Scott was missing. That class was too important, he couldn't miss it. "Go, Scotty. I'll be fine. Promise. If you leave now, you'll make second period." She said, all but shoving him out of the room.

Looking back at Stiles, his friend could see the confliction on his face. He knew Laci was right though, Scott was ruining his chance at getting into the college he wanted. He gave his friend a small smile and nodded. "I'll stay with her, man." He said, giving him a look that said it was okay to leave. Scott hesitated another minute before nodding. He leaned over and kissed the top of her head, whispering that he'd check in later, before grabbing his bag and heading out.

Stiles shut the door behind him before sitting on the edge of the bed. He hadn't told Malia he was coming here. He just told her he needed to be alone last night. Hell, he hadn't even planned on coming. He just couldn't lay there while she was sitting here in a hospital bed. "So, you ever gonna tell me about Malia?" She said, trying to break the awkward silence.

Stiles blushed, not knowing how to explain Malia to Laci. It felt strange and wrong. He wondered briefly if this was how it felt when she had to tell Isaac and Derek about the other. Only, this wasn't some twisted love triangle. Laci didn't love him, not like that, and he was getting over her. He still loved her, sure, but not in the way he use to.

"Well, uh, she's . . . different. It started when I was in the Eichen house. Then after everything that happened . . . with you, she helped me pick up the pieces. She needed help, so I helped her. We're still working on some stuff, but she's pretty great. She's blunt, kind of like Isaac, you know, was. They would have gotten along great." Stiles started to explain to her, but she could tell there was something he was leaving out.

"What aren't you telling me, Stiles?"

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He wasn't sure how she'd take it. They hadn't talked about what happened after her death. About Mexico or any of that. "Well, uh, she's kind of Peter's long lost daughter. Derek's cousin." He confessed, tensing up before he realized she hadn't freaked. Peaking an eye open, he realized she just looked blown away.

"Speaking of Derek, have you called him?" He asked, hoping to change the subject.

Blushing, Laci looked away. Derek was the last person she wanted to talk about. To her, it was just the other week they slept together for the first time. She'd finally chosen him, she loved him, and then she died. Months past, a lot had happened. Braedon happened. "I'm not gonna turn his life upside down, Stiles. He's happy." She said sadly, refusing to meet his eyes.

Derek might be happy, but she wasn't, and it killed Stiles to see her like this. He reached over and squeezed her hand. As much as he didn't like Derek with his friend, he knew she loved him and he had loved her. He'd known that probably before either of them knew it. "You deserve to be happy too." He said softly, giving her a weak smile.

She knew he was trying, she couldn't blame him for it. Stiles always knew what to say to her when she needed a shoulder to lean on. Smiling weakly, tears ran down her cheeks as she squeezed his hand. "Why couldn't I fall for someone like you, Stiles? You always know how to make me feel better." She said, trying to be strong. She didn't want to cry anymore, there was nothing she could do to change it. There was no point in crying.

Stiles couldn't hide the blush creeping up his neck to his cheeks. A knock on the door broke up the moment, causing them to look over to see Parish poking his head in. "I, uh, I need to get a statement from her." He said, hoping he wasn't interrupting something.

Stiles let her go, getting up to his feet nervously. He nearly face planted when he tripped over the end of the bed, but caught himself before he could. Laci covered her mouth, trying not to laugh as her friend's clumsiness. "I'm, uh, I-I'm just gonna get to school. I'll see you later, Lace. Bye, Parish." He hurried to say, grabbing his bag on the way out.

When he was gone, Laci let out a small chuckle. Stiles definitely knew how to make an exit. The deputy cleared his throat, getting her attention back. "So, uh, I need to ask you some questions about last night. You feel up to it?" He asked, pulling over the chair Scott had been occupying just a little while ago. Laci hesitated before nodding.

It was now or never.


	7. Ugly Nightmares

_Thanks the reviews, glad to see I've still got some readers left lol How is everyone liking the last season so far? Who else is ready to see Derek again?! I know I am. I wish Isaac was coming back too, but I'll hold out hope until the last scene of the last episode lol You never know. I hate that we never got a real ending to his story. He just disappeared like Danny and so many others before them. Anywho, hope you all like the new chapter. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides my oc, everything else belongs to their rightful owners._

 _Chapter 7_

 _$ #%#%^#%_

Laci shot up with a gasp, the sound of Stiles own screams echoing in her ears. That image had been too real. She could feel his fear coursing through her body as if it was her own. He was being attacked by something not human. Something with teeth, a lot of teeth. She needed to warn him, tell him to be careful. She had to tell Scott to go find him. She had to find him before the creature, _boy_ , found him.

The alarms to her machines sounded more like white noise as she tried to detach herself from them. She just kept hearing Stiles' screams, the sound of him calling for help. Despite the pain, she pushed herself out of bed. The floor was cold beneath her feet, but she did her best to ignore it. Holding her side, she used the wall as support.

At this rate, she'd never make it to him. She didn't even know where he was, let alone how she'd get there. She wasn't like Scott, she couldn't just sniff him out. Scott came through the doorway first, their mom coming through a few seconds behind him. Both looked like they'd run all the way here. She wouldn't be surprised if they had. "Laci, wha . . . you're gonna reopen your stitches." She said, relief mixed with concern in her tone as she hurried to help her back to the bed.

"Mom, no. I-I need to go. Stiles is in trouble. He needs help." She pleaded, pushing against her hold.

Confusion crossed her mother's face, but she didn't let her go. Her eyes flickered to Scott, silently asking him something she didn't know. There was something she didn't know, but she wasn't concerned about that right now. She was more concerned about her nightmare of Stiles being attacked by that-that _thing_.

"Stiles is fine, Laci. You won't be if you reopen your stitches. You have to get back in bed." Scott said, helping his mom move her back to her bed.

Laci refused, shaking her head as she fought to stand up. Her friend needed her and she had to get to him before it was too late. It wasn't just a dream. She'd seen Lydia hurt, just as she had been, and she'd stopped it from happening. She didn't understand it, she wasn't sure she wanted to, but if this was like before Stiles was really in danger.

"Mom, Scott, please. Please, he's not fine. Don't ask me how I know, just please go find him, Scott. He needs help. He's in trouble, mom. Stiles is in trouble." She pleaded, tears running down her face.

Melissa shared a worried look with her son and both were conflicted. She didn't know how Laci could know what she was saying she did, and from the look of it, neither did Scott. She wasn't like her brother or the others. She was normal, human. Like Stiles. Like her. The pain and fear on her daughter's face was real though, and she had to do something. "Alright, Scott will call him. I'll get someone to check on Stiles." She said, brushing back her hair.

Her thumb wiped away Laci's tears before she motioned Scott to the bedside table. Melissa sat with her as Scott grabbed the syring hidden away. He passed it to their mother before Laci even noticed. As much as Melissa hated to do this, she was hoping this would calm her down.

Exhaustion suddenly hit her, her eyes widening when she felt the pinch of the needle. "Mom,"

The look in her eyes was one of betrayal. She didn't want to go back to sleep. She wanted to help Stiles, make sure he was really okay. When she closed her eyes, the nightmares would return. She didn't want to go back into the darkness. The empty void of nothing.

Melissa felt her heart break as Scott helped Laci get back into the bed. The drugs were already setting in, her body turning against her. She fought against the heaviness of her eyes. Her limbs felt heavier, she couldn't even lift her hand. Scott lifted her legs, getting her settled comfortably. Melissa noticed the red stain coming through her gown and knew she had popped a stitch. They'd have to restitch her wound. "Mom . . . please, no." She cried, silent tears running down her cheeks as her mother called for a doctor to help her.

Before she could say another word, the world went black as her eyes shut.

##$ # #$

Laci still felt like she was in a fog when she came to again. It was morning, or afternoon by the sunlight shining through her window. Her body was sore and she couldn't remember why for a minute. She shouldn't be this sore, she thought. She lifted up the blanket with a small amount of strain. Her arms still felt too heavy. Pulling aside the hospital gown, she noticed right away that her stitches had been replaced. She'd reopened the wound.

How though?

Stiles, the screaming, the image of him being attacked. He was in trouble. She remembered her trying to leave, then her mom and Scott finding her. She'd given her a sedative. Looking around in a panic, she noticed her cell phone sitting on the bedside table. A shot of pain went through her side as she shifted so she could reach it.

Her fingers trembled as she pulled up Stiles' number and pressed call. Holding the phone to her ear, her heart raced. By the time he picked up, she could feel her heart beating against her rib cage.

" _Hey, you've reached Stiles. Leave a message and I'll try and get back to you_." His voice said over the line.

It was his answering machine. He didn't pick up.

Wincing, she pulled herself up and moved her legs over the side of the bed. She'd just have to go find him the old fashioned way. Shutting off her machines, a mistake she shouldn't have made the night before, she took the wires off before climbing to her feet. Grabbing her sweats, she pulled them on before leaving her room. She had no idea how bad off she looked, but she didn't case. She just had to get to Stiles.

Looking at her phone, she knew everyone would be at school, but she had feeling if Stiles was attacked that was the last place he'd want to be today. So instead, she headed to his home and was relieved to see his jeep parked in the drive way when she finally got there.

She wasn't surprised when no one answered, so she grabbed the hidden key she knew they hid under the welcome mat and let herself in. "Stiles? Stiles!" She called out.

Wincing, she held her side as she limped down the hallway. Her body was screaming at her to just sit, but she had to find him before she could do that. Coming around the corner, she stopped at his door and pushed the door open. "Stiles," She said, relieved at the sight of him.

He jumped up, startled, at the movement. His eyes were wide, frightened. More frightened then he should have been. "Lace?" He asked, confused as to why she was there. She swayed as she moved to come inside, her exhaustion finally catching up with her. "Whoa, Laci! Hey," He shot foward, catching her as her knees gave out. "Come on, you should sit down." He said, adjusting his hold on her as he led her over to the bed.

It felt like the room was spinning as she sat on his bed. Holding her head, she pushed his worried hands away from her. She hated feeling so weak. That wasn't her anymore. She didn't want to be the damsel anymore. "I just need to sit. I-I'll be fine. Y-you didn't answer your phone." She said, her eyes lifting to meet his.

"I had a rough night."

His body was tense, like he was holding back something he wanted to tell her. His hands were shaking and she had a feeling it was because of whatever happened to him. Besides a few scrapes, he didn't look too bad. "I think I saw how bad. Something's wrong with me, Stiles. It-it doesn't make sense, but I-I had this dream, nightmare really, of you getting attacked. Your screams, I-I can't get the sound of it out of my head." She said, knowing she didn't need to bead around the bush with it.

His eyes widened in surprise, not having expected for her to say that. Did that mean she knew what he did to Donavon? Was she like Lydia, or something different? Did this have to do with how she was brought back to the dead? Was she the one who took the bodies last night? No, no, he couldn't accuse her of that. Not until he knew more. One thing he did know, was that this Laci that came back isn't the same Laci they lost.

He was about to ask her one of the million questions he had, when Lydia appeared in the doorway to his room. Her eyes flickered between them curiously before they settled on Stiles. "I'm going to see Valack at Eiken house tonight. He's connected to these things. The dread doctors. Malia found this in Tracy's room. Someone wrote about what they are. The book just happened to be dedicated to Valack." She explained, looking between them as she showed Laci the book Malia had found.

"Lydia, I'm coming with you." Stiles said, grabbing his sweatshirt from the bed beside Laci.

Lydia could tell something was wrong. Laci wouldn't escape the hospital just to visit Stiles. He wasn't one to miss school either, not unless it was to stay with Laci. Only, his excuse had been that he was too sick to come. Something didn't add up here. "I thought you said you were sick." She said, her eyes shifting between them again.

Stiles' eyes shifted to Laci again, wondering just how much she knew of what happened to him last night. He knew she wouldn't call his bluff, not before she had all the details. He didn't plan on telling her what he did any time soon either. "I'm slightly under the weather." He lied, moving his gaze away from the girl watching him with just as much curiousness as Lydia was. Neither believed him.

"You don't have to come. Malia's not going either."

"Malia's not going because she knows that that place is a nightmare asylum of insanity and death, okay? Let's go." He said, pulling on his jacket she huffed and crossed her arms. Laci winced as she tried to get back on her feet. "You're not going either. We'll drop you off with Malia or at the hospital. Don't fight me on this, alright? Either of you."

Laci looked surprised before she rolled her eyes and nodded. Lydia hesitated before moving to help her stand. She was hurt because of her. Helping her out was the least she could do. Stiles watched them a second. It was hard to believe only a few years ago the two girls hated each other. They only put up with the other for Allison's sake and now that she's gone they're actually friends.

Lydia looked up in time to see Stiles wince as he shrugged on his jacket. Laci noticed it too and she knew Stiles was hurt. He had been attacked last night, and she wasn't sure what worried her more. What her friend wasn't telling her, or that she had a dream of the attack in the first place. "What was that?" Lydia asked, knowing tere was something he wasn't saying.

"What was what?"

"You winced." Laci spoke up, shooting him a look that told him she knew he was keeping something from them.

"I have a bad elbow." He lied again.

"It was your shoulder." Lydia pointed out.

"Pain raditates, it does that." Stiles tried to deflect. "You know, I miss when you two hated each other sometimes didn't gang up on me."

"Stiles!" Laci scolded him, shooting a look to cut it out.

"You are not going with me." He said, his eyes shifting from Laci to Lydia. "You remember what happened to Deaton when he talked to Valack?"

"Scott and Kira are going to be there." She said, shrugging her shoulder as if it wasn't a big deal.

Stiles didn't like the idea of her going anymore than Laci liked either of them going. He wanted to protect them both. The thought of either of them getting hurt, anymore than they have been already, it terrified him. "Okay, I'm not letting you go to a place where one of the orderlies almost killed you." He said, wishing she'd just drop it.

"He almost killed you too." Lydia scoffed.

Laci's eyes widened at the news of them being almost killed. It had to have happened while she was, well, dead. None the less, she didn't like hearing that they had been in danger like that. "Excuse me? Why is this the f-first time I'm hearing of this?" She said, looking between them with worried eyes.

"And we're both still alive. See? Teamwork." Stiles said quickly, moving around them as he led the way out before either of them could question his decision. Lydia and Laci shared a look before sighing and following after him.

Tonight was going to be a long night.

#$^%&^%*%&

Only a half hour had passed and Laci was starting to regret her decision not to have Stiles and Lydia bring her back to the hospital. Laci was a reader, she loved reading all kinds of books, but a book about the guys creating the chimaras wasn't one she was looking forward to reading. Scott, Kira, Lydia, and Stiles had gone to ask the guy who the book was dedicated to questions about the book. It was safe to say they had questions.

Laci was completely okay with sitting this one out. As much as she wanted to go to support Stiles and Lydia, knowing both of them had had bad experiences in that place, she wasn't looking forward to visiting it. Especially given her current state. Malia had the right idea in sitting it out too. Unfortunately, that meant they were stuck together reading the book.

Malia was highlighting everything left in right, in three different colors. It was something she'd seen Stiles do with his erase board with the strings. It bugged her that Malia was copying him with her stupid high lighters. This girl just irked her, and she didn't really have a reason as to why. If she was like Isaac, as Stiles had said, then they should get along fine. So why did she get on her nerves so badly? It made no sense. "That a page turner?" A voice said out, catching both of their attentions.

The girls looked up to see Theo. Laci smiled, happy to have the interruption. As 'fun' as this book was, she wouldn't mind a welcomed break. She hadn't been able to really talk to Theo since he found her in the woods. "I wouldn't say that." She teased, smiling when he chuckled.

Holding up his math book, he motioned to the seat. Laci quickly nodded, motioning for him to take it. If it meant she wasn't alone with Malia, she was all for it. He took the seat across from them, his eyes flickering to Malia. She didn't trust him, probably just because Stiles didn't trust him. He just grinned at her, completely innocent.

Malia didn't understand the feeling of butterflies going on in her stomach. Clearing her throat, she broke the stare and went back to reading her book. Laci looked between them curiously before going back to her book.

The three sat in silence before it got to Malia. She wasn't good with awkward silence. She couldn't focus on what she was reading, and she knew she wasn't wanted. At least by Laci anyway. Theo just made her uncomfortable. Getting up, she said nothing as she started to pack up. "Need a ride?" Theo asked out, glancing between them. He was assuming Malia and Laci would be leaving together.

"I can take the bus." Malia said, shrugging off his offer.

"As much as I liked listening to that crazy blanket lady the last time I rode the bus, I'll pass. Is that offer open to both of us?" Laci asked, looking between them.

She knew Stiles didn't trust Theo, and while he saved her that night in the woods, she wasn't completely open to trusting him either. If he was a threat to Scott, she wanted to know. What better way to do that than get close to him? She must have learned that trick from Derek. "Yeah, of course." He said, giving her a grin before looking back at Malia. "Especially since the last one left an hour ago."

"I'll walk."

Malia was making it obvious she wanted to be nowhere near Theo. Maybe Laci was blinded by the memories of the kid she use to know, but something about Theo was off. She wasn't sure what, but she didn't like it. He made her feel strange. "You know, I've seen you coming out of driver's ed." He said out, glancing between the two girls.

"I hope not."

At her answer, Laci was curious about what she meant. She took driver's ed as soon as she could. It'd been a rough couple of weeks, but she'd passed. She wanted to have it just in case Stiles couldn't drive for some reason or another. "Pretty sure I saw you destroy a couple traffic cones the other day, and nearly take out a sophomore." Theo said, smirking when he saw the blush on her cheeks.

"The sophomore shouldn't have been standing there." Was all Malia had to say.

Laci choked on her laughter, trying to hide it. It hurt to laugh. She would pay to see that chaotic sight though. She'd heard from Lydia and Kira that Malia wasn't the best, but she hadn't realized just how bad she was. "Some how I doubt he was standing in the middle of the street." She teased the were-coyote, earning herself a glare from the taller girl.

"Sounds like you could, uh, still use some practice." Theo said, holding up his keys.

Laci's eyes widened, hoping he wasn't doing what she thought he was doing. She watched as he tossed Malia the keys. When Theo packed up, she knew they were leaving with or without her, so she packed up and hurried to follow behind them as fast as her wounded body would let her. "I've survived death twice, and it's gonna be Malia's driving that kills me." She muttered, knowing both of them could hear her.

Theo glanced back, chuckling as he took her bag for her. She was taken back by the motion, but said nothing as she followed him. "You'll be fine." He said back, glancing at Malia to see she was nervous. "You're gonna be fine. It's easy once you get a hang of it." He said, trying to be reassuring as he led the way out of the library.

Laci sat in the back seat as Theo sat up front with Malia. Her fingers clutched the handle of the door as hard as Malia was holding onto the steering wheel. They were barely going that fast, but it didn't ease her nerves seeing how tense their driver was. Given Malia's track records with driving so far, she felt as she had a reason to worry.

Theo just chuckled at how nervous Malia was, rolling his eyes. His eyes caught Laci's worried ones in the mirror. He wanted them both to trust him. He knew he already had a foot in with Laci after finding her in the woods. It helped him gain Scott's trust as well. Scott was forever in his debt for bringing his sister home to him. That could work in his favor later on.

"We can go a little faster, if you want." He spoke up.

"I'm doing the speed limit." Malia said, trying to keep her focus on the road.

Theo chuckled, rolling his eyes. "Nobody does the speed limit."

Laci shook her head, her grip tightening on the door. "I'm totally okay with her staying at the speed limit."

"You also don't have to hold the wheel like that." Theo went on, motioning to her death grip on the steering wheel.

Malia looked hesitant to move. She was terrified. Sighing, Theo leaned over, reaching for her."Put your hand here." He instructed, just barely touching her hand to direct her where to move. "Like this." He said, his thumb stroking hers.

Laci bit her up, her eyes flickering between them and the road. She was too worried about crashing to make note of how Theo shouldn't be touching Stiles' girlfriend. Malia seemed to relax a little as she looked at Theo surprised. "Better?" He asked, grinning when he saw her expression.

Laci let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding as Malia relaxed in her seat. It wasn't long before she realized something new was wrong. Malia had moved her hands back up on the wheel, her body tense again as she seemed to zone out. They'd started picking up speed. She was panicking. Malia was having a panic attack, and at the worst time possible.

From Theo's expression of nervousness, she knew this wasn't the speed he was talking about earlier. "Okay, I said a little fast. Not mach five." Malia didn't seem to hear him. "Malia, you okay?"

Laci tried to think about to what she knew about Malia. When they'd been looking for her, they knew she'd been a car crash with her mom and sister. They'd assumed Malia had been killed as well until they realized what she was. She'd caused the car crash. "Theo, her mom and sister died in a car crash. She's having a panic attack." Laci said, wincing as she leaned forward in the seat. She was pushed back when Malia pushed further down on the gas pedal, causing them to speed up

"Hey, slow down." Theo said, reaching over to try and get control over his truck.

The tired screeched as they moved into the other lane. Instead of slowing down, they sped up more. "Malia, stop! Stop the car!" He called, his eyes shifting between the girls.

"Malia, please. I know you can hear me. Slow down. Stop!" Laci begged her, touching her arm to try and snap her out of it.

"Stop the car!" Theo shouted.

Malia snapped out of it, letting go of the gas pedal and pressing the break instead. The tires screeched again as they came to a sharp stop. All three winced as they rocked in their seats. Laci held her side as she felt her stitches pull. Lifting up her shirt, she was relieved to find she hadn't popped them again. "I'm okay." She said, meeting Theo's worried gaze.

Malia didn't say anything as she climbed out of the car, gripping the door as she stumbled forward onto the pavement. "Malia!" Theo and Laci both called out, but she ignored them as she got as far away from the truck as she could before collapsing.

Theo gave Laci one last look before following the taller brunette out and coming around the truck to check on her. "Malia!" He called again, but she still didn't seem to hear him. Laci winced as she tried to climb out, but Theo just held up his hand. "Stop. I can handle this. Stay in the truck." He said over, his eyes never leaving Malia's kneeling form on the ground.

Malia's body shook as she seemed to be stuck in her memories. Laci winced as she climbed into the front seat, watching from the open driver's side door. Theo approached her as if she was a spooked animal. "Malia?" No answer. "Malia. Malia." He kept calling to her, trying to get her to snap out of her nightmare. Laci and Theo both tensed at the sight of a car coming, heading right to the spot Malia had stopped. "Come on, Malia. Get up." Nothing. "Malia, come on, get up. We gotta get up. Come on!" Theo yelled, tugging on her arms.

The horn blared as it kept coming toward them, not even slowing down. Laci let out a small scream as Theo pulled himself and Malia out of the way just seconds before the car hit them. She covered her mouth in shock as she watched them hit the ground. They weren't hit. They'd be okay. She tensed up as she watched Theo hold Malia, both of them whispering. She wasn't sure if Malia was more talking to herself than to Theo, but she was coming out of it.

"It was her." Malia said out, panting as she caught her breath.

"Who?" Theo asked confused, his eyes shifting up to Laci.

"Desert wolf."


	8. Wake Me Up

_Thanks for the reviews! How did everyone like the finale? I didn't get to watch it, but I got to see some scenes on youtube and read the recap. I feel like I can properly plan out the rest of this story now that the show's over, like who needs to make an earlier appearance and how I can do that without messing with the show too much. If that makes sense._

 _I do not own anything in this story, besides my oc, everything else belongs to their rightful owners._

 _Chapter 8_

 _!# $$%$ &_

Laci closed her laptop, wiping her eyes dry. She wished that would be the hardest conversation she knew was coming, but she knew it wasn't going to get easier. Telling her dad she was alive, lying to him about what had happened and how she was still here, it was hard on her. They'd been just reconnecting when she'd died, but she knew he had a right to know she was alive. She couldn't be cruel and let him think his only daughter was buried in the ground, or worse that they had burned someone else's body thinking it was hers.

"How'd it go face timing dad?" Scott said out, crossing his arms as he leaned against the door frame.

Laci took a shaky breath as she stood. She was finally able to stand without wincing and walk normally again. Grabbing her backpack, she checked her reflection in case she had puffy eyes after talking to her dad. "As expected. I talked him out of coming to see us. I figured that was the last thing we needed right now." She said, brushing back her hair. It was hard to believe the girl looking back at her was her. It felt like she was looking at someone else sometimes.

Laci had gone and gotten a haircut once she was strong enough. With all the dead weight gone, it felt a lot better. Her curls had returned, for which was happy about. Her eyes didn't hold the same light they once had, but given the circumstances that was normal. At least she hoped so. "Come on. I'll give you a ride on my bike to school. Stiles promised to make a coffee run with Malia after they talk to his dad at the station." Scott said, ushering his sister out of the room.

Even coming back from the dead couldn't make her get ready faster in the morning.

Laci tensed at the mention of Malia. She hadn't mentioned Malia's break down to her brother yet, and she didn't plan on doing it any time soon. That was Malia's story to tell, not hers. Still, it didn't sit right with her. She had no idea who this desert wolf was or if Scott needed to be warned about it. As of right now, it was just a memory of Malia's, but if it turned out to be more she might need to tell her brother.

"You alright?" Scott asked as he led the way down the stairs.

Laci followed behind him, giving him a weak smile when he glanced back. "As I'll ever be."

^&*&*(&

When Scott and Laci arrived at Beacon Hill's high, they weren't sure what to expect. Laci got off the bike first, taking her helmet away from her head as she did. It didn't feel like it was that long ago she was riding with Isaac to school on his bike. What felt like months to her, was over a year for everyone else. She wasn't sure when that was ever going to make sense for her. "Laci, you coming?" Scott asked, nodding his head toward the school.

Taking a deep breath, Laci nodded and put on her forced smile before walking with him. It didn't take long for Theo to find them, and Laci, again, found herself tensing. He had been there for Malia's panic attack. The question was, was he going to out Malia's secret to Scott, or keep it to himself like she hoped he did? Thankfully, he chose the latter.

Instead, the conversation went to looking for other chimeras. From Stiles' text, they were looking for eight total and so far they'd found two. Laci walked a few steps behind the two boys, letting her brother fill Theo in. She wasn't sure what to think of him, but he'd saved her life and helped Malia through a panic attack. He wasn't shooting up any red flags in her book yet, but she something inside her was screaming 'don't trust him' to her and she knew better than not to listen to it.

The trio stopped at the railing overlooking the courtyard below them. Laci scanned the faces, some familiar and more than few not. "So, basically, we're looking for abnormal behavior?" Theo asked, his eyes searching for anyone who fit the description.

"Anyone looking a little off or a little weird." Scott said, nodding as he did the same.

Laci knew from experience that that wasn't always as easy as it should be. Isaac was being beat up by his dad, locked in a freezer, yet no one knew. Matt was psychopath who killed one of her friends and nearly killed more when he had control over Jackson. Scott was a freaking werewolf, but no one knew. On the outside, they were normal people. Even their teachers. Everyone had another side though, and sometimes it was a monster they kept hidden from the world.

Laci sighed heavily, knowing this was a lost cause. They'd have to be psychic to spot someone out this way. "Scotty, we're the school where half the lacrosse team are werewolves, the smartest girl in school is a banshee, and a weird unexplainable phenomenon happens weekly. The only weird kids you're gonna find are the normal ones." She said, turning her head to look over at him.

"She's got a point, Scott. Besides, isn't everyone a little weird in high school?" Theo added in, nodding his head in agreement.

"Good points."

He glanced at the papers in his hands and hoped this would help them. Laci had tried to read some of it last night with Malia, but it wasn't going to be on any best seller lists. "You remember Tracy went on a killing spree after reading that, right?" Theo asked nervously as he and Laci followed Scott down the steps.

"You think it's a bad idea? Laci and Malia already read most of it and neither of them have gone on any killing sprees." Scott said, glancing back to his sister for confirmation.

"No, no murder sprees from us." _Only near-death car accidents_ , she thought to herself.

Theo shot her a curious look, but said nothing. "I think Malia almost getting run down by a car could've been bad." He spoke up, looking between them as they walked. "Well, that's why you guys haven't finished it, right?"

"We're going to."

Laci's eyes shifted between them, wondering what Theo's angle was. Stiles hadn't budged when it came to letting the old friend in. Even if he did find her in the woods and helped her. He'd helped all of them. She trusted Stiles more than anyone else though, there was no debating that.

Theo either was ignoring her curious glance or didn't notice it as the trio walked. "Scott, I came here hoping to find a pack. I wasn't planning on watching one fall apart."

"The book's all we got." Scott, his aggravation getting the best of him.

"Then I'll read it too."

Laci saw the look of relief on her twin's face and wasn't sure if she should be grateful or wary of Theo being so eager to help. Still, another pair of eyes reading this thing couldn't be anything but helpful at this point. They were desperate.

#^%%^%^$&

Laci had free period, something they gave her so she could work on some make up work from the months she missed. As stressful as it was, she was grateful for it. Usually at least. She couldn't seem to focus today. Rubbing her temple, she tried to ignore the voices in her head. It was muffled, making it hard to know what was being said, but it was loud too. The volume made it hard to ignore the sounds.

Closing her eyes, she tried to think of something else. Maybe staring at the same sentence repeatedly probably wasn't helping either.

 _When her eyes opened again, she was no longer in the library. Darkness, all she could see was darkness. She could hear muffled voices, they sounded so far away. "Help! Help me!" She screamed, banging her fists against whatever she was locked inside up. "Please, let me out! I'm in here! Scott! Scott, help me!" She continued to scream until it hurt._

 _It was hard to breath. The space seemed to be getting tighter, like it was shrinking. Turning her head side to side, she tried to find an opening. She pushed at the walls, the cover over her, nothing budged. She screamed until her throat felt raw._

 _Relief was short lived when the lid on top of her finally was lifted away. Above stood those . . . monsters, from her nightmares. "Subject has potential." The man, thing, said._

 _Her eyes took a moment to adjust before she realized there was three of them. "No, no, please. Please, don't hurt me. Scott! Derek? Where are you? Derek! Scott! No!" She screamed, thrashing around as she was lifted. "Let me go! Stop! Wh-where are you taking me? Stop! Scott! Scott, where are you? Scott!" She continued to scream as she was dragged out of the room._

"Laci! Laci, hey!"

Laci's head snapped up, her eyes wild and frightened. "Scott!" She cried out, flinching away from the worried hands trying to hold her.

The grip around her tightened and for a moment she was terrified it was those . . . things coming to get her. "It's alright, Lace. I got you. It's Stiles. I have you. It's alright."

Her body seemed to relax upon hearing his voice. It was just Stiles, she was safe. She was safe, alive and safe. "I saw them, Stiles. I saw them." She sobbed, turning her head into him as her body shook.

Stiles looked stunned, but didn't question her more as he smoothed down her hair. He kissed her head as he adjusted his embrace around her. He knew she had a free period and he'd wanted to check in on her. She'd been sleeping at the table when he found her. He would have left her, but he'd heard her whimper in her sleep. She was twitching, calling for her brother, for someone to help her.

He'd been worried. They still didn't know what'd happened to her while she was gone. They'd burned her body, spread her ashes. She was dead, and suddenly she was here. He knew it couldn't be as simple as they wanted it to be. No one walked away from death untouched. He knew that better than anyone.

"Come on, let's get you home." With a silent nod, Stiles helped Laci to her feet and the two left.

He sent a quick text to Scott telling him he was taking Laci home before they got into his jeep and took off.

#$%^*&%^%*

When Scott, Theo, and the girls made it back to the McCall home, Laci and Stiles were sitting at the dining room table talking over some hot chocolate. Malia paused at the sight, not knowing what to think of it, but ignored the feeling in the pit of her stomach. When Laci heard them come in, she stood up quick and hurried to her brother. He welcomed her embrace, holding her close as he whispered soothing words into her ear. He could practically smell the fear coming off her.

Whatever had happened to her really freaked her out. When she pulled back from her twin, her eyes shifted to Malia. A look of understanding pasted from one brunette to the other. "I had a nightmare . . . a memory, I don't know. I don't remember what happened to me after . . . after I died that night, Scott. The next thing I remember is waking up in the graveyard and running into Theo in the woods. It could have been a memory or a very realistic dream, I don't know. I'm sorry, I know that doesn't help at all." She explained, looking between the others.

Scott, Stiles, and Lydia all looked sympathetic. That entire night had been one big nightmare. It wasn't bad enough they'd lost Allison, but Laci as well. Isaac left after their funerals, and Derek left not much longer after that. They'd lost a lot, and it was a like a miracle they had Laci back. It didn't make them feel any less mournful for the others they lost, just grateful for who they still had left and who they'd gained since.

"It's alright. We'll figure it out. For right now, we need to see what else we can find out from these books. You up for it?" He asked, his eyes questioning his twin.

He needed to know if she was stable enough for this. Laci hesitated, the idea of having another nightmare, memory, like before making her pause. Glancing between him and Stiles, she took a deep breath and nodded. "I'm up for it."

Scott hesitated, not fully believing her, but nodded before he dropped the photo-copied books on the table. There was one for each of them, and no one seemed to be particularly excited to dive into it. "My mom's book club usually has more wine." Lydia said, trying to break the tension that had settled around the room.

"Well, they also probably didn't read books that cause violent hallucinations." He winced at the carelessness of his comment, his eyes shifting to Laci quickly. "Sorry, Laci. That came out harsher than I meant it to."

Malia tried not to take offense to the fact Stiles hadn't apologized to her too, but then again, they didn't know what she'd seen. She hadn't told them. Still, she hadn't figured out why this girl had such an effect over her boyfriend. "That's why Malia's here. Laci too." Scott spoke up, looking between the two girls.

"So none of us go running into traffic?" Kira asked.

Scott nodded, his eyes trained on the books. "Or worse."

"Like what happened to Judy." Malia blurted out. Laci's eyes widened at the mention, knowing exactly what she was talking about.

Unfortunately, the others didn't.

"Chapter 14." She said, as if it would make more sense.

Lydia let out a heavy sigh as she leaned down and picked the book up. "Maybe I should have my mother read it. She might remember a girl with a tail leaping off the ceiling and attacking everyone."

"Yeah, if it works." Stiles said, still not convinced this was going to end well or how they're hoping it will.

"It has to." Lydia spoke up

"What's that mean?" Scott asked, looking over at her puzzled.

"I think I saw them when Laci was going through surgery." Stiles straightened upon seeing the nervous expression on her face. "When I look at the cover of the book . . . it's almost like . . ."

"A memory trying to surface. Like Laci's did." Theo spoke up, causing them all to look in his direction.

"Yeah."

"Isn't that what Valack wanted when he wrote it?" Kira asked, looking around the circle of teens on either side of her. Malia nodded in agreement.

"If they did something to me, I want to know what it is." Lydia said, determination in her voice as she made her choice about reading this book.

Grabbing her copy, she took it and went to get settled. Laci crossed her arms, watching as the others grabbed their own copy of the book. Something didn't feel right. Looking at the cover of the book, she knew what Lydia felt. She could feel it too. If her nightmare had been an actual memory, did she want to know what happened when they dragged her out of that room? Did she want to know how she was even alive in the first place? She had a feeling both questions were connected to the dread doctors, and she wasn't sure she wanted the answers just yet. If at all.

Sighing, she went into the kitchen to make some more drinks for everyone. They were in for a long night.

"Anyone feel anything yet?" Scott asked after some time had passed.

"Tired." Kira said, frustration and exhaustion getting the best of her.

"Hungry." Lydia spoke up, annoyed with the lack of progress as well.

"I think he meant the book." Theo said, motioning to the pages in front of him

Laci yawned, getting up from her spot on the other side of Scott. He glanced up upon feeling the movement beside him. She smiled weakly, hoping to reassure him. "I'm fine, Scotty. Just tired. It's been a long day, that's all." She said, waving him off.

His eyes followed her as she moved to the kitchen where Malia and Stiles were sitting. She slipped past Malia and went in search of something sugary. If it was something chocolate, she'd like that even more. "What did you do to your shoulder?" Malia said, catching Laci's attention as she turned to see she was directing her question to Stiles who was rubbing his sore shoulder.

He looked up, unaware he was doing anything. "What are you talking about?"

His eyes flickered to Laci, almost panicked. It was the same shoulder that'd been bothering him the other night, she realized. He'd brushed off the questions she and Lydia had before, but now Malia had noticed too. "I can smell the blood. What happened?" She said quietly, confusion in her eyes as she looked between him and Laci.

"Jeep died on me again. I went to check the engine, the hood fell on me." _Well, that certainly wasn't what he'd told her and Lydia_ , Laci thought to herself.

He shot her a quick glance, wondering if she'd call him out. She wanted to ask what really happened, but she could see he wanted to keep it to himself. He'd kept plenty of secrets for her over the years, she could give him this one. For now.

"Wait, how much . . . how much do you remember, anyway? With the accident, did it play like a movie in your head, or was it like being completely in it again? What about with yours? What did it feel like?" He asked, turning the conversation in another direction as he looked between them.

Laci tensed at the reminder of her nightmare memory. Hopping up onto the counter, she fidgeted with her sleeves. "It felt like I was there. I could feel how closed in the box was and how little air there was. My lungs were screaming, and it only got worse the more I yelled. My hands and legs hurt from hitting the box. When they . . . when they opened the box I was in, it was like I was breaking through water to the surface and taking that first really deep breath of air." Laci explained, keeping her eyes lowered as she did. If she closed her eyes, she could feel the nightmare play out again.

Stiles looked guilty, like he wished there was something he could have done to keep that from happening to her. There wasn't anything any of them could have done, they all thought she was dead, but it didn't make the guilt feel any better. "Lace, I-I'm sorry." He said, not knowing what more he could say.

She gave him a sad smile in return, nodding her head in understanding. "I know you are. It wasn't your fault, or Scott's. Neither of you knew."

"It was like that for me too. Feeling like I was there." Malia spoke up, glancing between them warily.

Stiles cleared his throat, straightening in his seat. "Was it just the crash? Nothing else?"

"Nothing." Malia said after a moment.

Laci wasn't sure how much she believed that, but who was she to question it? She was there, but she couldn't know what was going on in Malia's head. She couldn't see what she saw. Clearing her throat, she slipped off the counter with her snack. "I'm gonna get in a shower. I think it'll wake me up a little bit. Don't eat all my snowballs, Stiles." She said, shooting a look to the thief in question. He held up his hands in peace, giving her a mock insulted look as she left the room. With a heavy sigh, she headed upstairs. This day was never going to end.


	9. Ugly Truths Charming Nightmares

_Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad to see some people are still interested in the story lol It's what keeps me writing! I definitely have some things planned after that finale and can't wait to get going and get through this season. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Laci, everyone else belongs to their rightful owners._

 _Chapter 9_

 _$#%^ &$$^%_

Morning had come much too early for Laci's liking, and probably the others' liking too. The only one who looked rested was Theo. Laci was upstairs in her room, standing in front of her mirror staring at her reflection. Something was different about her, and she was desperate to know what it was. The dreams, the memory loss, she hated it all.

Dark circles rested under her eyes, her cheeks were hollowed almost, like she was still recovering from death. Her once olive colored skin was as pale as it's ever been before. She was skinner than she knew was healthy. Her baggy shirts couldn't cover that forever. Considering she'd been already almost killed after coming back from the dead once, she knew she could look a lot worse. Still, this girl wasn't who she remembered being.

The girl she remembered had life lighting up her eyes, something they no longer did. She looked healthier than this. She felt healthier than this. She used to laugh more, smile more too. That Laci McCall was someone she missed. This new version of her, wasn't someone she wanted to be. She didn't know how to fix herself though. She wasn't even sure she could fix herself. There was no going back in time, no warning herself to be more careful.

She died with regrets, and that scared her more than anything. She didn't get to say goodbye to her parents before she took her last breath. She didn't get to tell her dad she really forgave him and she loved him. Her mom didn't get to know she was her hero in every sense of the word. She regretted not telling Derek she loved him sooner and getting more time to be with him. They fought their attraction for each other for long and it just felt like wasted time.

Laci would never regret a moment she spent with Isaac, she did love him. She thought they had the rest of their lives to figure out everything. She thought she had the rest of her life to do that. If her and Isaac were meant to be, she thought somewhere down the line they'd find each other again, and it was the same if she and Derek were meant to be. She didn't realize that time would be cut short before she had the chance to really know. She didn't have the chance to live life and grow into who she was supposed to be.

She'd never be the dancer she dreamed of being. She'd never have a normal life after all of this was finally over. She'd always be that girl who came back from the dead.

Laci jumped, startled, when her phone vibrated against her dresser. With a quick glance, she saw unknown caller flash across the screen. Her breathe caught in her throat. It wasn't a new thing to see a strange number pop up on her phone. While her number had stayed the same, other people had changed theirs.

Her fingers hovered over the phone, debating if she should answer or not.

"Lace?"

Laci jumped, her head turning to see Scott waiting for her in her doorway. They were going to be late to school if they didn't get a move on. Hesitating, she glanced at the now silent phone before clearing her throat. She'd missed the call, though it was still to be determined if she'd regret not answering or not. "I-I'm almost ready." She said, giving him a forced smile.

He didn't look convinced by her smile, but didn't question it. Scott simply nodding and headed back down to wait with the others.

Laci's eyes flickered to her phone when it lit up again, telling her she had a voice mail. Whoever it was that called her had left a message and she was too nervous to listen to it. Her hand shook as she picked it up. She swiped the message away before pocketing it. She'd just listen to it later, she said to herself though she wasn't sure how much she believed it. The thought of who that message could be from just scared her, and she wasn't sure if she was ready to hear it.

Grabbing her bag, she hurried out of her room and downstairs to meet the others. Scott gave her a worried look, but she purposely ignored it as she walked outside with the others. Lydia, Malia, and Theo had all gone home earlier to get ready for school. They were going to meet them there. She and Kira climbed into the back of Stiles' jeep as Scott and Stiles climbed into the front. Soon enough the four of them were off.

The foursome pushed their way through the school doors. Scott and Stiles lead the way in as Kira and Laci followed behind them. The entire ride over they were trying to figure out why the others hadn't had the same reactions to reading the book as Malia and Laci had. So far, they hadn't come up with anything reliable. "What if we need some kind of trigger? Wasn't Malia driving when she remembered the crash?" Scott asked, glancing between the three.

"But I wasn't trapped in a box when I had mine." Laci pointed out.

Scott glanced back, guilt playing in his eyes. She hadn't meant to make him feel guilty for not being able to save her. As quick as he let slip the emotion, it disappeared just as fast. "But how were you feeling when it happened? What were you thinking about?" He asked her, his eyes glancing around before settling back on her.

What had she been thinking about?

"I was, um, I was trying to do some make up work. I couldn't focus. There was too much noise. It felt like . . . it felt like I was trapped. Everything felt ten times louder than it was and I couldn't get away from it no matter how hard I tried to focus on what I was doing." She explained, her body tensed as she remembered the terrifying moment.

"So, it triggered the last time you felt like that. You said it yourself, you felt trapped. Maybe it's triggered by our emotions?" He said, his eyes moving between the three.

"Yeah, but how are we supposed to trigger a memory we don't remember? Laci's was on accident. She wasn't purposely feeling that way." Stiles pointed out.

They couldn't plan for something when they had no idea how to trigger the memories. Laci's just happened. They didn't have time for their memories to be spontaneous and surprise them.

"Maybe it's a delayed thing. Laci and Malia both read the book at the same time, but their memories happened at different times. Maybe you have to wait a couple of hours to see what happens." Scott continued, pausing as the flickered above them.

The four all froze, not liking the look of that. Flickering lights always lead to something horrific in scary movies. Laci knew from experience it was a proven fact flickering lights meant something bad was going to happen. Scott and Stiles' both turned their heads to Kira though, as if she was responsible for it. Laci had forgotten that while she, Theo, and Malia were out driving, Kira had reacted badly to Eichen house and let the dread doctors into the building. She had short fused the special defenses they had up to keep them out.

Kira looked as startled to see their questioning gazes settle on her. "That wasn't me. I swear."

Unfortunately, she didn't sound as convincing as Laci wished she would. Scott glanced between the three of them, worry in his eyes. He had no idea how this day was going to go, and that absolutely scared him. "We keep an eye on each other today, okay?"

"Yes, and keep an eye out for eight other potentially homicidal Chimeras." Stiles added in, earning a glare from Laci.

"And keep an eye out for the dread doctors." Kira said, sending both boys and Laci a nervous look.

With that, the four broke up. Scott lead Kira away as they headed to their Bio class together, while Laci stayed with Stiles. They had math, and she for one was not rushing to get there. "Starting to see the appeal of the third eye." Stiles said out before sharing a look with his remaining friend. Laci gave him a small smile as she patted his arm and headed to class. Stiles wasn't far behind her.

Laci was on her way to find Scott when she saw the commotion. She knew he was thinking about dropping his biology class. As much as he needed it, he couldn't give it the focus he needed to with everything else going on. "I got it!" Liam yelled as he rounded the corner.

"Liam? Liam, what's going on?" She asked, her worry getting worse when she realized what he had in his hand as he hurried down the hall. An inhaler.

"It's Scott." Was all he said as he got to her. Her eyes widened fearfully before she and Liam pushed their way into the crowd. "I've got the inhaler!" He shouted, holding it up as he and Laci got into the classroom.

Scott was on the floor, his back against the desk as he struggled to breathe. Laci knew he was having a memory flashback and felt her heart sink. It was bad enough to give him an asthma attack, she could only imagine what he was seeing. Laci took the inhaler from Liam as the teacher stepped back, giving her room to kneel beside her twin. "Hey, Scotty. It's me. I'm here." She said, touching his cheek in attempt to get him to look at her. "Scott, please." She said as she put the inhaler in his hand, her eyes pleading with him to just move.

When it wasn't working, Liam knelt at his other side. "Scott, come on."

His eyes flickered to Laci, who looked as terrified as he felt. He could only imagine what was going on in her head right now. He had to do something. Leaning in so he was directly in front of Scott, Liam flashed his golden eyes, barring his teeth as he squeezed his shoulder. " _Scott_." He growled lowly.

It seemed to do the trick as Scott snapped out of it. His eyes focused on Liam, flickering to Laci, before dropping to the inhaler in his hand. His heart was racing, struggling to find his breath. Shakenly, he hurried to inhale a puff of air from it, and his heart slowly went back to normal as soon as he did. Panting, he seemed to gain control over himself again, his eyes flickering to Liam. "Thanks." He said before turning his attention to his sister. "Lace, I'm-" He was cut off when she threw her arms around him in an embrace.

Scott wrapped his free arm around her, his eyes meeting Liam's over her shoulder. Liam gave him a quick nod before looking around. The teacher was moving people out of the doorway, telling them all to go back to class. Laci pulled back after another minute, her eyes worried as she scanned his face. "What did you remember?" She asked, keeping her voice low so no one overheard.

His face scrunched up in confusion over his memory. "Roxy. I remembered when Roxy got attacked and mom brought me to the hospital. She-she didn't make it."

Laci looked surprised, not expecting that to be what Scott remembered. Roxy had been their dog when they were little kids. Well, she was more Scott's dog than hers. She followed Scott everywhere and loved him so much. He was her person. When she'd been killed by the other dog, it broke all their hearts. "Oh, Scott." She said, sadness in her eyes as she slipped her hand in his. She was here for him, just like he was there for her. Like they'd always be for the other.

"At the risk of asking a stupid question, who's Roxy?" Liam spoke up, looking between them confused.

"Roxy was our dog." Laci filled him in.

Liam nodded, as if it now made sense to him even though it didn't. Scott moved to get up and both Laci and Liam quickly moved to help him. Scott winced as he rose to his feet. He could see how worried his twin was and felt guilty to scaring her. "I'm fine, Lace. I promise." He said, trying to give her a reassuring smile even though she was anything but reassured.

Still, she nodded as if she believed what he was saying. He was just hoping the asthma attack was a one-time fluke, but he wasn't about to worry her with that. "Go check in on Lydia and Stiles. She fainted earlier when she remembered her memory. See if you can check on Kira too. I'll find you later." He said, squeezing her hand before sharing a look with Liam, telling him he could leave too. Both were hesitant, but nodded and went on their way.

After talking to Stiles on the phone, Laci discovered he and Lydia had already left school in hopes of unlocking her memory about the dread doctors. As she was on her way to find Scott, she ran into Malia who was on her way to meet Scott. They two hurried down the stairs toward the alpha in question and Theo. Laci couldn't help but notice how Malia tensed up upon seeing him. "Where's Kira?" He said, looking between the two brunettes.

"Still at the library." Malia said, sparing a quick glance to Theo before focusing on Scott.

Laci was the only one to see the glance and couldn't help but find it weird. Something was going on there, and it had been since Malia's memory attack. "Stiles and Lydia are at the hospital." She said, looking between the three of them.

"Doing what?"

"Lydia's trying to figure out what happened to her while I was in surgery." She said, falling in step with Theo as the four continued down the hallway.

"How long are they gonna be there?"

Laci shrugged, giving her brother an apologetic look. "They said they're just waiting for the power to come back on."

The two boys shared a knowing look before hurrying off ahead. Malia and Laci both looked confused. "What just happened?" Malia asked, picking up her pace.

Laci shook her head, trying to catch up to the boys. "No idea."

Whatever it was, this couldn't be good.

Scott and Theo both filled the girls in on what they needed to know on the car ride to the hospital. The four of them moved quickly as soon as they got to the hospital. Laci's eyes immediately scanned the room for any sign of their friends or her mom. "You guys go find Stiles and Lydia. I'm gonna go find my mom." Scott said quickly, turning his head to look at them.

"Scott!" Laci called out when he started to leave.

She didn't want him to go alone. If he had another attack, no one would be there to help him. Scott quickly shook his head, stopping her from following him. "Stay with them. I'll be back with mom soon!" He called back before rushing off.

Laci linger for only a moment before Theo tugged on her arm. Hesitating for a moment longer, she nodded and hurried to catch up with him and Malia. Theo stopped just short of the elevator doors and listened. "Stiles is on the roof. I'll go get him." Theo said, motioning for the girls to go on.

Laci shared a look with Malia before hurrying after him. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach and it was telling her to get to Stiles. "I'm coming with you." She said over, straining to keep up with him.

He didn't seem to be happy she was going with him, but said nothing as they made their way to the roof. As they rushed through the open door, Laci saw another boy standing over Stiles, swiping his claws at him. "Stiles!" She called out, panicked as she saw him fall back.

Theo morphed as he came up behind the other boy and grabbed his wrist, keeping him from slashing Stiles open. He tossed the other Chimera away before pouncing. Laci didn't hesitate before hurrying over to Stiles' side, her hands quickly checking him for wounds. He was shaken up, but alright. The two watched as Theo fought the Chimera.

Stiles kept an arm out in front of her, shielding her in case anything should come their way. Both winced as Theo was slammed in to the ground, the Chimera stomping his foot down on his wrist. Theo growled in pain, but was able to get back to his feet, shoving the Chimera away. Stiles and Laci looked on in shock as Theo ripped the teen's throat out. His body fell back onto the cement, his eyes blank as took his final breath.

Laci's eyes were focused, horrified, on the Chimera blood dropping from Theo's hand. Stiles helped her to her feet as he rose. His eyes were stuck on the dead teen just a few feet away from him. His mind was reeling, both from the attack, but from his memory of his mother. "Stiles . . . Laci . . ." Theo said, tensing as he saw both their expressions. "Neither of you can say anything. Please, don't say anything." He pleaded with them.

"Why not?" Stiles asked, knowing in his gut he had to tell Scott.

He knew something was wrong, he could feel it. From the look on Laci's face, he could tell she felt it too. She believed him when he said something felt off about Theo.

"Because I never said anything about Donovan."

Stiles' eyes widened in panic upon hearing the name. Laci felt how he straightened up, his body going tense. Her nightmare of Stiles being attacked came back to her. How he winced every time he moved his shoulder, the blood Malia had said she could smell. He lied to her before, twice. From the look of fear on his expression, she knew he'd been hiding something and apparently Theo knew about it. "I know what happened to Donovan. I know everything . . ." He said, his eyes never wavering from Stiles.

"Stiles, what's he talking about? Who's Donovan?" Laci asked, looking between them.

It was like he didn't hear her. His focus didn't leave Theo, his expression still one of surprise upon hearing what he had to say. Suddenly he was moving forward, grabbing Theo as he shoved him back into the fence surrounding the sparking generator.

"Stiles!" Laci gasped.

"You don't know anything." He said, not believing for a second Theo was telling the truth. There was just no way.

Laci jumped when Theo turned them around, pushing Stiles into the fence. He grunted in pain as Theo pinned him against the metal. Moving forward, she tried to tug them apart, but Theo wasn't loosening his grip. "I was there. I was at the library. Malia found the book. She was texting us to see where you were. She said she left you at the library. I told her I was close. When I got there, I heard the scaffoldings come down." Theo explained, glancing between the two of them.

Laci paused, confused as she looked from Theo to Stiles. Stiles looked guilty, no doubt playing over what he'd seen and done that night in his head. "You saw him?" He asked, fighting back tears as he remembered the other boy's body just hanging there limp as he took his last breath.

"Just the body." Theo said.

Laci felt her body relax as the two let go of the other. She was still confused about what had happened and what Stiles hadn't told her. She knew something had to have happened, something bad. "I watched you come out. I was gonna say something, but then I saw the cop car." Theo paused, lowering his eyes. "And the body was gone." Theo glanced at Laci briefly, not knowing what she was making of this. "I don't know who took him. I only saw what you saw, and I didn't say anything because you didn't."

The three tensed upon hearing the police sirens. Stiles' dad would no doubt be here soon. It was just a matter of would he find a boy's body and his killer, or would they help Theo. The wolf in question glanced over his shoulder, his body tense at the realization. "That's not an ambulance, is it?" He asked, his eyes moving back to Stiles.

Stiles shook his head, moving away from the fence. "No."

Laci watched as he looked over the ledge, wondering how this would end. A part of her wished she could run to find Scott, but would she be leaving Stiles to fend for himself? No, she didn't think she could do that. Stiles would stand by her no matter what she'd done, and she'd do the same.

"We should get out of here." Theo said out, glancing between the two of them.

"We can't just leave him." Stiles said over, looking at him with disgust.

This was a person, someone's kid, they couldn't just leave him here. He hadn't wanted to leave Donovan's body. He called the cops, though he hid when they got there. He couldn't go through with confessing to what he'd done. That didn't mean he didn't feel remorse and guilt for his part. He could see Laci hated the idea of leaving the corpse behind as much as he did.

"Fine. Alright, let's take him."

"Are you serious?" Laci asked, looking at his with disbelief.

His eyes flickered to her, noticing the disgust in her eyes as she stared at him. It wasn't the best plan, but he wasn't about to let himself be arrested for saving Stiles and Laci. He knew all he needed to do was convince one of them to help him and then the other would comply. "Someone's stealing the bodies anyway, right?" He said, glancing between them. "Here's our chance to find out who." He said, looking panicked when they still weren't convinced. "Stiles, Laci, come on. We gotta do _something_."

"You killed him." Stiles said, still in shock over how quick it had happened.

"In self-defense." He growled, his fists clenching. "He was going to kill me, you, and Laci. If we stay, we're either going to have to tell the truth, or we're going to need a pretty convincing story." He said, his body tensing up as he looked between them before focusing his attention on Stiles. He could see Stiles was the one he had to convince. "It's your choice." He said, his voice softening. "I'm not going to ask you to lie to your dad."

Stiles looked conflicted, but he knew what he should do and what he could do. He couldn't risk anyone else knowing what he'd done. It was bad enough Laci now knew. He'd have to convince her to not tell her brother somehow, or at least give him time to figure out how to tell him himself. If he was going to have a chance to do that though, he'd have to keep Theo from opening his mouth to anyone else. "Don't worry, I've had plenty of practice." He said, his voice defeated as he refused to meet Laci's eyes. He crouched down and got ready to lift the body. Theo looked pleased with his decision before he moved forward and went to help him.

Laci didn't know what to say, but she was felt disappointed in Stiles' decision. She hesitated, watching them move to the get the body. This didn't sit right with her. She knew if she helped them, she was agreeing to keep this from Scott. How could she betray Stiles though? He was her brother in every sense of the word. He might not be blood, but he was as much her brother as Scott was. How could she choose between them? She couldn't, but she had to.

With a heavy sigh, she nodded and moved to help them.


	10. Disrupting Frequencies

_Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad to see there's still some Isaac lovers out there. I was so bummed he wasn't in at least the finale. I suppose I'll have to fix that in the story lol I do not own anything in this chapter, everything besides Laci belongs to their rightful owners_

 _Chapter 10_

 _#$%^ &*%*^%_

After some debate, they moved the body to the animal clinic and waited for Scott there. Laci and Theo watched on as Stiles paced. He wasn't taking this well, though if Laci was being honest it wasn't the first time they'd been around a dead body. While Laci was just as freaked out, she seemed to be able to handle it better. Maybe because she'd already had her moment to freak out in the car ride over, or maybe because she knew deep down both she and Stiles couldn't be freaking out at the same time.

"You need to get your shit together before Scott gets here." Theo said, his tone a bit more snappier than he'd meant it to be.

Laci wondered if that was the sign of him not being so cool about this as he seemed to be. He'd washed his hands intensely, making sure every stain of blood was gone.

Stiles eyes narrowed on the his old classmate. "Sorry, not all of us can be so calm about hiding a murder."

Theo's jaw clenched, his fists curling as her crossed his arms. "I'd say you have some practice with it."

Stiles straightened, his entire body going ridged. He took a step toward Theo, in which he gladly welcomed the challenge, but Laci was quick to step between them. "That's enough. Both of you. Scott's going to be here soon and you two can't be fighting." She said, trying to reason with them though it seemed useless.

Neither boy wanted to comply.

When Scott came in, it would seem like Theo and Stiles had changed their minds. Clearing his throat, Stiles reached over and pulled back the sheet they'd put over the teen's body. Laci watched her brother's reaction, searching for recognition. Stiles and Theo seemed to be as well. "Did you know him?" Theo asked over, curious to hear what Scott said. He didn't miss the look on Scott's face when Stiles pulled back the sheet.

"His name's Josh. He was a junior." Scott filled them in.

Laci tensed, feeling guilty as she saw the heartbreak on her brother's face. He hated that kids were being killed and there wasn't anything he could do to stop them. Stiles and Theo shared a look of their own guilt in playing a part in this particular death. Stiles didn't hesitate in covering Josh's face back up.

"Which one did it? The one with the cane?" Scott asked.

Stiles and Laci froze, neither knowing how to answer that. He glanced over to Theo as they struggled to answer. He didn't seem to have that problem. "Yeah."

Laci felt embarrassed. It was such a simple answer to give. Just 'yeah', and that was all that was needed to satisfied her brother. Stiles cleared his throat, turning his attention back to Scott. "What are we going to do with him? We can't just set the alarm and leave. That's how Tracy disappeared." He pointed out, looking between the other three around him.

Laci absent mindedly rubbed the scar she had after Tracy impaled her with her tail. She'd pushed Lydia out of the way because of the vision she'd seen, but it still was not a good memory. Glancing at Stiles, she wondered if she had been able to find him that night, if maybe she would have been able to help him with Donovon.

"Alright, someone's got to stay here with him." Stiles said when Scott didn't have an answer.

Theo's eyes drifted to Laci. He could see she was going to offer to do it, but he couldn't let her. Not when he had his own questions that needed answers. "I'll do it." He said, sighing as he met Stiles, Laci, and Scott's questioning gazes. "It's not like I had a big Saturday night planned. Unless Lace plans on staying with me." He said, throwing in a joke as he shot her a grin.

"In your dreams, Theo." She said back, rolling her eyes.

Only he would make a joke like that now of all times.

"Every night, Lace." He said with a smug, his eyes focusing on her.

Her cheeks flushed, her eyes averting from his smug grin. Stiles and Scott looked between them in disbelief. Was Theo flirting with her? At a time like this, to make it worse. Scott got distracted as his phone went off in his pocket. "Dude, gross." Stiles said, his eyes narrowed on the boy beside him. If he didn't like him before, he liked him even less now.

Theo rolled his eyes. "It was just a joke, Stiles. No need to-"

"What is it?" Stiles said, cutting him off.

Laci turned her head to see her brother looking at his voice in horror. Something was wrong.

"Another one. Another Chimera."

$%#%^$&%

While Stiles and Scott went to meet Hayden and Liam, Laci headed home. She felt sick to her stomach and wasn't sure how much more she could take. She knew she should have gone with them, they weren't the best with comforting the opposite gender. They had their moments, of course, but more times than not they seriously needed some pointers. She hoped Liam had a little more tack, but somehow she knew he wouldn't.

With a heavy sigh, she took off her boots and tossed them aside. The house was dark, her mom must still be at the hospital. Scott was with the others, and she couldn't wait to take a nice long bath and forget about tonight.

Going into her bathroom, she started the water and went into her room to change. As she pulled her bottoms off, she saw her phone was blinking. Grabbing it, she turned it on to see she had another missed call from the same number as earlier. They left another message. Her stomach dropped, wondering who could be trying to get in touch with her so badly. Derek came to mind, and she wasn't sure if she'd be thrilled or scared to hear from him.

She'd played a million different scenerios over in her head of how it could go. What would he say if she was to call him? What if he came here to see her? Was he still with that Braeden chick? Was he happy? If he was happy with her, with the life they now had together, how could she ruin it for him by popping back into his life? That was usually where her thoughts ended up and she'd be near tears. She missed him so much, but couldn't bring herself to do it.

But what if he'd found out already and was trying to talk to her?

She was about to listen to the messages, but decided against it. "No, no, what are the chances it's him? It's probably some bill collector or something."

Slipping her top and underwear off, she grabbed her robe and headed back to her bath. After she got settled in the warm water, she looked at her cell phone again. "If it's a bill collector, why would they be calling me? What if it's Liam's number? I should have that. I'll just call back and if it's Liam, I'll check in on Hayden. Two birds one stone. Easy enough." She said to herself.

She wasn't sure who she was trying to convince, but if it was her she was doing a really bad job of it. She was not convinced for a second this was really Liam or some bill collector. She had a butterfly feeling in the pit of her stomach she knew who it could be. It was just the matter of, did she listen to the message or not? That, she wasn't sure of.

Taking a deep breath, she pulled up the messages again. "This is ridiculous. I'm being stupid."

Biting the bullet, she pressed speaker and then play. " _Uh, he-hey, Lace. I hope this is still your number. Uh, Stiles said it was when he told . . . you know, told me you were, um, back. If you're still the Laci I knew, you're probably running late for something and it's probably why you didn't answer. Call me back_."

That voice. She _knew_ that voice anyway. Tears stung her eyes as she pressed the next message.

" _Hey, it's me again. I know I must look like an idiot calling again, but I . . . I'd really love to hear your voice again, Lace. Even if it's just to tell me to stop calling. When I left . . . you had just died and I couldn't . . . I couldn't stay in that town anymore. There was nothing for me. Now you're back and I'm wondering, I don't know, maybe if I should come back. I made a couple friends, but nothing like you guys back there. I think I might even miss Stiles. Don't tell him I said that . . . . oh, uh, this is Isaac. I don't think I said that yet. It's Isaac._ "

Well, that was unexpected.

After sitting in the tub for over an hours, Laci finally decided against calling Isaac back. At least until she could wrap her mind about it. That, and ask what the hell Stiles was thinking calling Isaac and telling him she was alive before she was ready. Come the next day, she and Stiles were meeting Scott in the library. While they were waiting, she smacked his middle, shooting him a glare. "So you'll never believe who called me yesterday." She whispered harshly.

Stiles paled, knowing this wasn't going to end well. "The president?"

She smacked him again, causing him to wince. "Don't make jokes. You told Isaac about me being back? That was up to me to tell him. Did you tell Derek too?"

"No." Stiles whispered back.

Scott did.

Not that he'd be telling her that.

Before he could say anything else, Scott came up and spread a map out on the table. One Stiles was sure he'd seen before. "We're back to Telluric Currents?"

Scott looked between them. If he noticed something was off, he didn't voice it as he turned to the map between the three of them again. "If the dread doctors didn't like coming into Eichen house because of them, maybe we can use them to protect Hayden." He explained, glancing between them. He was looking for support, and he had it with his sister and best friend. He could already see that much.

"Okay, so, besides Eichen, where's the strongest convergence?" Stiles said, crossing his arms as he looked over the map.

Scott pointed to the big red X he'd drawn on it. "We're standing on it."

"The high school, Scotty? You do remember how hiding out in here has worked for us before, right? I vividly remember a car engine being thrown through a window. Oh, yeah, and don't forget we tried hiding in a room full of mirrors." Laci reminded him, shooting him a look to let him know how crazy he was.

"For how long?" Stiles said, already on board with the plan.

Scott was relieved at least one of them was. "If we have to, all night." He explained, glancing between them. "Liam convinced Hayden not to say anything to her sister yet. She's working a double tonight."

Laci still wasn't convinced and Stiles still had doubts, but if Scott had a plan, they were both ready to back him up. "But it's just a school though. You know, like Laci pointed out, it's not exactly a fortress." Stiles said, glancing between them both.

Scott knew this wasn't a perfect plan, but he needed them on board with it if they were even going to give it a try. He needed them in his corner about this. "Lydia's got an idea for that. Remember how Valack quoted Tesla?" He said, glancing at Stiles.

"Frequency and vibrations." He said, not seeing how it connected to this.

Scott nodded. He could see the wheels turning in Stiles head, he knew he was starting to understand what he was talking about. "She thinks he wasn't just saying that to sound smart. She thinks maybe it was a clue." He said, glancing between the two of them.

"To do what?" Laci asked.

"Disrupt their frequency."


End file.
